Parenting Skills
by nappyhead
Summary: Kakashi becomes a new daddy, one sided loves occur, and a loveable green demon with her cat eyes, eyepatch and mind full of secrets has to decide between them...maybe. love triangle ShinoOCNeji [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Here's my second story. Geez, I haven't finished the first one. Oh well. This might turn out better, maybe.

Disclaimer: I possibly couldn't own Naruto unless I was the creator. Which I am not. Too bad for me.

Chapter 1: Oro?

"You called?" Kakashi said boredly with his head in his book.

"Yes. You might want to put your book away so you don't drop it."

"I'll try to control myself," he read a little bit more slowly.

The Hokage flipped through his papers and pulled out a few. He turned it around on the desk where Kakashi could see. The Hokage held out a pen.

"You need to sign this."

"Why?"

The Hokage lit his pipe up and puffed on it.

"You are now sole guardian of," he looked at the sheet, "Hatake Taki."

"NANI?"

He dropped his book.

* * *

Yes I know I made this reallyshort. I'm trying to not explain everything. I'll try to control myself when writing this.

Review or you won't get a second chapter. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spirit Fingers

Kakashi picked up his book after he finished his outburst.

"I think you must be mistaken. I have no family," Kakashi said flatly.

"You're the one that is mistaken, Hatake. Your father's brother's son lived outside of Konoha borders. Apparently, he had a daughter and the shinobis' from the lightning country found his body with his head taken. With no other living family or godparents alive, as you once said. Hence making you the sole guardian of Hatake Taki," he took a puff on his pipe.

Kakashi took in some deep breaths. How could this happen? Hadn't he done everything right in his ninja life? It must be karma playing with him because he didn't tip that rude waiter.

'I never knew I had any relatives. Stupid parents leaving me in the dark,' he thought.

Kakashi signed at the dotted lines. The Hokage tapped his pipe on the desk and the door opened. The sad Kakashi slowly turned around to see the person that will ruin his life forever. Not that he had a life anyways. Iruka appeared and something was behind him.

"Hey Kakashi," Iruka smiled at him.

Dude; get the hell out of out of the scene. He spoofed off; there was some coughing, and the smoke cleared. Kakashi prepared himself for the viewing. He stared down to see a little girl.

Hatake Taki, about as tall as Kakashi's knee, had green-gray curly hair in two pigtails, button nose, and big wide orange cat eye. Strangely, ironically, and unreasonably scary, she also had something covering up her left eye just like Kakashi. A black eye patch covered her left eye. She didn't have the infamous gray hair but she had the Hatake face, if you understood that.

She was wearing a purple dress with black shorts underneath, a white bunny backpack, and black shoes.

Taki looked at his shoes and up to his face. She jumped and gasped when she looked at his face. Kakashi saw her eye watered and then went cloudy.

"Daddy!" she ran over to Kakashi and hugged his leg.

'Hmm guess I look like him,' he thought as Taki was cutting the circulation off his leg.

Kakashi looked at the Hokage. He cleared his throat.

"Taki-chan, that isn't your daddy," the Hokage plainly said.

She slowly let go of Kakashi's leg. Her hands scrunched the bottom of her dress. Taki looked at the floor and back at his face again. Her eye widened, blushed, looked at the floor again and fidgeted.

'How did my life turn this direction?' he cried inside.

"Taki-chan," she looked at the Hokage, "This is Hatake _Kakashi_. He's going to be your…He's going to take care of you," he didn't know how to handle these kind of situations, usually he'd leave it for Iruka cause he's such a do-gooder.

Taki nodded and looked up at Kakashi again waiting for him. Kakashi looked back at the Hokage, he gave him her file of information, and waved him off.

"Hatake," Hokage said before Kakashi closed the door.

Kakashi stared back at him.

"We fixed your house to accommodate Taki-chan. It needed cleaning anyway. You may go now."

How dare he mess with Kakashi's house! I wanted to do it. Kakashi was pissed that someone went through his stuff and clean it. I mean leave it alone. If people wanted their place messy, they can be messy. He was hoping they didn't mess with his books. Or all hell is going to break loose in Konoha.

Back to Kakashi and Taki, they were outside. Taki followed Kakashi around, getting used to his presence now, she finally spoke.

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"Same last name as me!" she brightened and quickened her pace to catch up to him to which he slowed down for her.

"Right, I'm your…" he thought about that, 'what am I again? Cousin, grandfather, brother?'

"I'm your father's brother's son," he said.

Her confused expression turned on, "Ho? Whuh?"

/Don't get pissed at the kid cause you can't explain yourself clearly/ his Inner Self said.

"Your daddy has a brother."

She nodded.

"And his brother is my father."

Her opened mouth nodded.

"So that makes me your cousin," he explained to the little girl.

The expression came on again, "Wuzz uh cousin?"

This parenting thing was going to be harder than he thought.

"Okay you know what an uncle is right?"

She nodded quickly.

"I'm your uncle," he crossed his arms.

"Didn't you say you was my cousin?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, I'm your uncle."

"But you just said so," Taki said.

"I did but I'm your uncle."

"So a cousin is an uncle?"

He shook his head.

"Just forget about the cousin thing."

"If you're my uncle, how come I've never seen you at my birthday parties?"

Eeee, quick come up with a _good_ lie. Think think think!

"Well how old are you now?" he asked her.

Good distraction. Taki looked down at her fingers and started wiggling them. She held up her hands.

"This much!" she did spirit fingers.

"You're ten years old?" well she was putting up all her fingers.

Taki was really short to be a ten year old. She shook her head and shook her hands again, "This much!" she clenched her hands and then opened them four times and then on the fifth opening only eight fingers.

He nodded slowly, 48 fingers, a year has 12 months, do you know how old she is? Sorry, had a Blues Clues moment.

"Your four years old."

She nodded her head so hard he thought it was going to fall off.

"Yosh! I am!"

"Okay then," 'Now what the heck am I going to do with her?' "Ano, want to go to the park?" he asked.

He just wanted to prolong the moment when they see the inside of his house. Her eyes lit up and started running ahead. She skidded to a stop and looked back at him.

"What's taking so long Uncle Kakashi?" Taki called out.

Uncle. Uncle? Uncleh! Okay, guess he's going to have to get used to that.

"The park's back this way," he thumbed back.

She zoomed back and passed him.

'She's going to bulldoze into something if she doesn't look where she's going,' he followed the little green speed demon.

* * *

Again review to get another chapter out of me. This story takes place where everyone (I mean Naruto, Sakura, Shino etc) is still little. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Playtime

Disclaimer: See first chapter too lazy to repeat.

* * *

"Wooah," Taki looked at the park.

Taki and Kakashi were standing at the edge of the park. Right in the middle, kids were playing around in the largest sand box she'd ever seen.

"I'm going to sit over there Taki," Kakashi pointed over to some random tree.

She nodded her head not looking at the tree at all. She raced down the path. Taki leaped in the sand and sprayed sand on a little pale girl.

Taki looked at the sandy girl, "That looks pretty fun. Why are you all covered up with sand?"

The pale girl had a quivering lip going on, all she wanted to do was finish her sand castle, and that girl…that big gigantic girl just had to stomp on it like a one-eyed Godzilla and the King Kong. She looked up at Taki with teary eyes.

Taki was still looking at her, "Why are you crying? What a baby," she began wiping the sand out of her hair and shirt.

"What are you doing!" someone sounded angry.

A mean looking old woman came running up to them. The scorching eyes of a mother are always scary and should be best avoided at all costs.

"What are you doing? Why are you acting like a bully?" translating 'I'm going to tell on you.'

Taki looked at the devil lady, "I'm trying to take the sand out of her hair. Duuh," she said lamely.

The devil lady turned a nice shade of red for her next onslaught before a hand was set on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Kakashi. The Hatake Kakashi had a daughter, she thought. She heard of his good deeds but lecherous mind. All the matchmaking mamas wanted their daughters after him just because of his title and fame. She'll turn her angry meter down a few notches for now.

"Is this your daughter?" she seethed.

"Why yes she is," Kakashi said calmly.

"You should teach her to be less rude and to look where she's going," the mama stomped back to her bench.

Kakashi looked at the little innocent green devil before him. Taki looked up at him.

"There. There Uncle Kakashi, she's just on her pms," Taki patted his hand.

Kakashi's eye widened. Like what the hell! Where did she learn that? Not from him, oh no no no.

"On her pms? Do you even know what that means?" Kakashi asked her.

"Well durr, daddy says it means Pissy Mood Syndrome, I don't know what that is. I think its Podential Murdah Soostect," she pulled the dry-eyed girl up.

He smiled under his mask, "You mean potential murder suspect."

"Yep. I'm still playing go away," she raced off over to the jungle gym with the little girl flying behind her.

Kakashi walked over to an empty bench an opened one of his old books of Icha Icha Tactics. A few minutes later, a shadow blocked his sunlight and he looked up. It was, as some people are hoping for in the beginning, a pretty lady.

"Hi, can I sit here?" she said in her clear voice.

The woman dazzled Kakashi with light sparkling behind her. It was all clovers and gold. She had dark brown hair and light green colored eyes; she didn't look eccentric to him, which was great because everyone was trying to impress him nowadays. He hoped she wasn't another matchmaking mama's daughter forced to come here.

Finally coming to after his fazed moment, "Sure," yes, Kakashi you can play the cool guy for now.

"Thanks, the old ladies over there had a …not so good aura about them right now," the woman pointed over to the conspiring mamas.

Their shiny eyes stopped glinting and changed views when Kakashi turned to see them.

"I…see."

"So guess you have a kid too huh? You wouldn't be hanging around this noisy area if you wanted to read your book," she said.

"Yes she's the one with the green hair and eye patch on," Kakashi said.

She searched the park and found her swinging on the monkey bars.

"She's pretty cute. I forgot I'm Akamori Shiori," she put her hand out to him.

'Shiori's pretty cute too,' he thought.

Kakashi shook her hand, cool to the touch, he let his hand linger some there some more.

"Hatake Kakashi."

She smiled and nodded at him.

"What about you? Waiting for them to finish playing?" he hoped she didn't have any kids, hoped more about her not having a boyfriend.

"Nope, I don't have a kid," her eyes glazed a little bit, "I just moved around this area. So I'm just wandering around."

Taki ran over to them, "Hey! I want some ice cream!" she jumped up and down.

"Looks like you have sugar in you already," Kakashi said.

At the mentioned words of 'want' and 'ice cream' the ice cream man came. The bells ringing, the man pushed his cart along to the park, and a couple of kids looked up. Just like eye candy they ran over to the parked cart.

"I didn't eat anything sweet this long!" she held her hands up again.

Kakashi didn't want to figure out how long that was so he gave up and stood up. He looked down at Shiori.

"Would you like some?" he asked her.

Her eyebrows lifted, "If you're insisting, yes I would."

"See, she wants some too. Two against one. We win!" Taki shouted with her hands on her hips.

Shiori laughed and stood up.

"Well can't beat those odds can I?"

Shiori got a vanilla scoop, Taki got a mint chocolate scoop, and Kakashi got a strawberry scoop. Taki tugged on Kakashi's pants.

"I need two for my friends too," she squinted at him, the sun was behind him.

If it were an imaginary friend, he wouldn't buy another one.

"Who?"

"They're over there," she pointed back to the sandbox.

"Who?" he asked again.

"There the ones with the black hair," she said.

Umm, nearly all the kids had black hair.

"I still don't know who. Bring them over here," he said to her.

She nodded and her purple dress flew behind her.

"You're really nice," Shiori looked at Taki jumping back into the box and ruining the same girl's castle again.

"I'm still new to this parenting thing," his ice cream was gone already.

Shiori blinked at him, "Where's your ice cream?"

"I already finished," he said easily.

"Didn't you get a brain freeze?" she asked him.

"No, I…" his head went down a few notches, "Right now I am."

"Oh! Press your tongue to the roof of your mouth that usually gets rid of brain freezes," Shiori said.

Kakashi did as she directed. Seconds later the freezing dissipated. By then, Taki and her friends were watching him.

"Is something wrong with him?" Taki asked Shiori.

"Just a brain freeze. He got over it, right?" Shiori patted Kakashi's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks," he looked at her friends.

Both of her friends had black hair. She made friends pretty quick wonder why she didn't befriend that girl she stomped all over.

"Shino, Neji. This is Uncle Kakashi!" she introduced them.

Both of the guys remained silent and nodded. I do not know how she could of made friends with two non-talkers but she did.

"You didn't say you was an uncle?" Shiori grinned at him.

"She just planted onto me this morning," he said taking out some change again.

"Shino-chan, Neji-chan what do you want?" Taki's eye sparkled.

"I don't need it," Neji said surely.

Shino nodded too. Taki rubbed her eye patch.

"Sure you do! Uncle Kakashi's paying and we're not! So we should get something before he says no," she said.

Smart four year old. The two guy friends looked up at the scarecrow and he nodded an okay.

"Vanilla," Neji said.

"Chocolate," Shino said.

Kakashi paid for their scoops. The ice cream man went away after no one was buying anymore. Taki and her two new friends went back to playing. Shiori and Kakashi went back to their empty bench.

"She's smart," Shiori said.

"Or just pretty convincing."

"You're right about that too."

Thirty minutes later, they both left. Taki ran back to them.

"I'm ready to go!" she put her hand up.

"Go where?" Kakashi asked her.

"Your house, Uncle Kakashi. Duh."

Shiori stood up, "Guess I should go home too. Still need to unpack some things."

Kakashi nodded. He was such a great time with her too.

"Let's meet again Kakashi," Shiori said, "and Taki, nice to meet you."

She shook Taki's tiny hand and went on her way. Taki watched her leave.

"Wow, she's a babe," Taki said.

Where the hell is she getting these things! Kakashi looked at her. Maybe Taki is a babe magnet.

"How do you know she's a babe?"

"Cause she's pretty. You're slow Uncle Kakashi."

'She said she wants to meet us. Guess my day wasn't fully ruined then,' Kakashi began to walk.

Taki took his hand, "We should go to the park tomorrow too. Shino-chan wanted to show me something. Then Neji-chan wanted to show me something too! Maybe they're going to give me a present. Can't wait for tomorrow!"

Taki hummed all the way to his house. Kakashi didn't mind her at all.

* * *

Neji and Shino are 5 years old. Taki is four. Will I put some kind of mini-love triangle in this story? I dunno.

Now the question is why is Neji playing at a park? In a sand box? Playing? I don't know. I just like Neji and Shino. Thanks for reading. Review for me, I'm addicted to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my helpful reviewers. I like making things exact. So a change from last chapter. Neji is 5 years old. Shino and Taki are 4 years old.

* * *

Chapter 4: Communication is important and so is that ducky

Kakashi opened the door and flipped the light switch. Nothing looked out of place, it looked brighter, less dusty, and Taki kicked off her shoes and ran inside. He looked in his room first, good; they didn't mess with his room. He then checked the extra room he had. This was new to him, it was all girly like and had pink and girl stuff all over the room, and he was scared.

He didn't want Taki to be too girly. Kakashi already decided to put her into the Ninja academy and he didn't want her to be too soft. Taki ran into the room and stopped dead in her tracks once she saw it. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

Besides the pink walls, there was a bed, closet, a drawer on each side of the bed. Desk, chest, and clothes were already installed in the drawers as well. Taki's room looks much better than Kakashi's.

She turned around, "Is this my room?"

"I guess so. Do you like it?"

"Yeah I guess so," she said slowly and turned around again.

"Pink is ugly," she said.

Well, least he didn't have to worry about her being soft.

"What color do you want the walls then?"

"Purple!" she shouted.

Good choice, he was going to make the Hokage do the room over. It wasn't his fault that not everyone likes pink. Uh hum couchsakuracough.

Taki searched the drawer on the left and then she rolled over the bed to look in the other drawer. She took out some clothes and stood up.

"Come on Uncle. We need a bath," she tugged on his hand.

"You mean you need a bath," he corrected her.

"Bbbbut I can't take a bath by myself!" her eyes went wide.

"You could learn," Kakashi showed her the bathroom.

There was only one bathroom in the house. She started sniffling.

"But what if I drop the soap?"

"Then you pick it up," he answered.

"I don't know where everything is."

"You'll find everything you need somewhere in here."

"Do you have a ducky?"

Does he have a ducky she says?

"Of course."

You always need a ducky. They are good listeners.

"What if I slip and fall?"

"You stand up again."

"What if there's a bakemono floating on the water?" (monster)

"Then you call me or you take care of it."

"Who's going to scrub my back then?"

"Yourself."

Now her eyes got watery. Darn her cuteness.

"Okay let me get my stuff," he combed his hair.

"Yatta!" she jumped up and down and dropped her stuff. (Yay!)

Kakashi grabbed his things and closed the door behind him. He turned the water on and changed the temperature. In between those seconds, Taki already jumped out of her dress and was looking at the tub filling up.

"This can fit both of us," she made it a statement.

"Yep."

Taki stood there waiting. She turned to look at him, he already had a towel around his waist and was wrapping a towel around his face, and Taki slid to the corner. I know you're thinking dirty thoughts right now you perverts. Oh wait, I'm one too!

"Daddy could do that too. I should try that."

Kakashi stopped the faucet.

"Sit on that stool. Don't you need to take off your eye patch?" he asked her.

She blinked, "Oh yeah," she yanked it off and plopped down on the light blue low stool.

She threw it over her clothes. Her eye was closed too.

"Aren't you going to open your other eye?"

"Aren't you going to scrub my back?" she talked back.

Taki opened her other eye anyway. Being two colored is so cool. Her left eye was white and the right was orange. Okay that was weird; even weirder than Rikku's swirly eyes.

Nonetheless he still asked, "Something wrong with your eye?" he knew it wasn't pink eye that's for sure.

Taki rubbed her white-eye getting used to the light on that side, "Daddy said I was a psycho."

Kakashi was already lathering up some soap in a small towel, "Hontou ni?" (really?)

She must be meaning psychic, "What makes you a psycho?" Kakashi crouched, took her arm and started soaping.

"I see colors in this eye," she pointed to her white eye, "Dunno why everyone likes to stare at it. They must think I'm pretty cool," she smirked and nodded.

"I scrubbed your back. You can do the rest," Kakashi handed her the soapy towel.

"Daddy gave me my patch so I don't have to look at all the colors. There's a lot of blackbut ninjas have a different color.Daddy's was green. You're a blue and a green. It's easy with it on," she soaped her front parts.

Taki found a bucket full of water next to her and dumped it on her self. She began to stand up but Kakashi pushed her back down and tilted her head back.

"It's time to wash your hair," he said.

"Daddy's hair didn't look like your hair. His hair was all white," Taki closed her eyes.

"And do you know what happened to him?"

"Yep. Said he was going to a place far away and said I had rebeltives in the sunny country to come and get me when he's gone."

Kakashi stopped for a minute and kept on going. Don't know if she knows if he's dead or not, but he'll hang on and wait for the right time to tell her again anyway.

"When can I play with the ducky?" she asked.

………

Finished bathing Kakashi helped Taki get into her pajamas.

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi rubbed the towel all over her head.

"Nope."

"Did you go to preschool Taki?"

"No. I'm going to kindergarten."

Well too bad for her, she's going to preschool. The lightning country had a different school system than Konohas. He won't say that yet.

"Then it's time for bed."

"Really?" she whined.

"Yup," he finished drying her hair.

She brushed her teeth with Kakashi watching her.

………………………………..

Taki flipped the covers back and jumped in the bed. She looked at her uncle.

"Well…?" she was waiting for something.

"Hm?" he obviously has no clue.

"Tuck me in, Uncle," she said.

"Oh right," he pulled the covers all the way up to her chin.

She was still looking at him, "Now you read me a story."

Eh? Should Kakashi read his Icha Icha book to her or Sweet Paradise? Choices choices.

He was taking too long thinking, "Tell me a story about ninjas. Daddy always tells a story about a ninja."

She was really making him work for it, it meaning free time for himself; Kakashi took the chair from the desk and sat down.

"There was a…"

"A ninja?" she said.

"Right, a girl ninja and this kunoichi was looking for a-"

"What's her name?"

"Yumiko. She was looking for her evil nemesis-"

"She was going to kick her butt?" she likes to know every detail.

"Right, Yumiko was running through the woods when a kunai went flying to her face. She easily caught it and found her evil nemesis…his name was Gai."

Taki laughed, "Gai sounds like guy and guy sounds like sigh."

"He had thick eyebrows and an evil laugh. Once you look at his face you would be instantly transformed into an akuma." (devil)

Taki was enraptured by the story already, "Did Yumiko turn into a devil?" she whispered.

"No, because she had special powers from turning into a devil. Gai shouted, 'Yumiko! I have come to steal your power. Now give them to me or you'll suffer the consequences.' Yumiko merely laughed and said, 'What did you say? Your wriggling eyebrows were distracting me.' Gai gasped out loud, 'I hate your power. And that is why I must have it. You win this time but next time you won't.' And then Gai pulled out his giant turtle and ran off into the sunset. The end."

'Man I'm good. I should write a book or something,' he thought.

Taki had her mouth hanging open, "Yumiko is so cool. What was her power?"

"Not listening to Gai and saying so to him. That's why he lost," he explained.

"Cool. Oyasuminasai!" (Good night!)

Kakashi put the chair back in its place, "Oyasuminsai," he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hope you understood some of Taki's mixed words. She can't say relatives very well.

I'm trying some new jap words I found. Read, you already read. Review; click that button on the left under this. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nicknames don't Cost a Thing. part one

Second day approaches and back to the park they go. And on their way to the park they meet Iruka.

"Yo Iruka," Kakashi held his hand up.

"Oh it's that guy. Hi Scarface!" Taki waved at Iruka.

Iruka sweated, "My name's Iruka, not Scarface!"

"You're Scarface! You can't see that scar on your face that's why. Hmm yep," Taki nodded.

"Um yeah. Whatever. Wher-"

"Don't 'whatever' me!" Taki stomped her foot on his.

Tantrum this morning or what? Taki ran behind Kakashi's leg and stuck out her tongue to Iruka. Guess she doesn't like Iruka either. Apparently she stomps really hard cause Iruka saw his toes bleeding. Kakashi cleared his voice. Iruka had a blush coming on and Taki was glaring at Iruka.

"Iruka, we're going to the park," he turned a page.

Iruka smiled at Kakashi, "I'll come with you."

"Whatever," Kakashi said.

Taki beamed at Kakashi.

…….

Shino or Neji show up yet. But it didn't mean anyone else was playing. Taki jumped back in the sandbox and messed up the same little girls castle. She was never going to finish making it with the one eye Godzilla around.

The mother wasn't around to see it so Taki ran to the swings before the little girl started bawling.

"Uncle Kakashi, come and push me!" Taki screamed to him.

"That girls a loud one. Glad I didn't get stuck with her," Iruka said.

"Humph, thanks for the support Iruka," Kakashi turned the page and crossed the park to the swings.

Taki swinged her legs around, "Push me realllly high!"

Kakashi got her started off with a nudge with his one hand on the swing and one holding his beloved Make Out Paradise. Later she was pumping herself higher.

"Uncle!" Taki likes to be heard loud and clear.

"Yes, Taki?" his face was pointed to the book.

"Catch me I'm going to jump!" she let go of the ropes.

Kakashi caught her just in time before she ate sand. Taki brushed herself off and checked herself. She gave Kakashi the victory sign.

"I'm still waiting for my friends, Uncle. Go wait somewhere else," bossy too.

Iruka was sitting at a bench now. He was still here? I should make him leave or something. Kakashi sat next to Iruka and brought out his book.

"So…" Iruka stated like a dumb butt.

"Hn," Kakashi relaxed and slouched in the bench lower.

"You took Taki's presence very quickly."

"Probably cause she's open. It looks like she doesn't like you too much," Kakashi turned the page.

"Yeah. Guess we got off to a bad start. Right when I was done with my paperwork for the day they put her in my care. She was a mess and she was in a temper. She messed up my desk and had to rewrite the work I just finished," Iruka sighed.

Kakashi just smiled.

…….

Meanwhile, back to Taki, she looked across the sandbox. She saw four people all by themselves. One with blond hair, you know who, was playing by himself building himself some underground tunnels. The second one with dark blue hair was happily running around the place. The pink haired girl was also by herself with her head in her knees. The last one was the one she stomped on. She was making another castle.

'Who should I talk to today?' Taki thought.

Taki decided to go by the bright colored hairs first. Meaning Naruto was first on her list. Taki ran over to him and almost fell.

"Woah. I almost fell. Heh he," she laughed.

Naruto looked up at her, "Are you talking to me?" he looked surprise.

Taki looked around, "No one else is in this corner right? I'm Taki," she stuck her hand out to him.

He was still gaping up at her. He finally came to the conclusion that, yes she was talking to him, he shook her hand violently hard.

"I'm Naruto! And you messed up my underground railroad."

"Oh I didn't see. Who are those other people playing by themselves?" Taki pointed to the other three lonesome kids.

"The one with the red fan on his back is Uchiha Sasuke. The girl with the dark blue hair is Hinata. The lovely pink haired girl is Sakura-chan," Naruto heavenly sighed and stared at Sakura still crying.

"Need help digging?" Taki asked him.

No response. Now Naruto had hearts in his eyes. Taki pouted and walked over to the one named Sakura-chan.

"Hi I'm Taki. You must be Sakura-chan," she held out her hand to the teary girl.

The sniffly wide forehead girl looked up at Taki, "H-how do y-you know my name?"

"Naruto told me. Why are you crying like a little baby?" she pointed at the heart gazed boy.

Sakura sniffled again, "B-b-because people make fun of my big forehead," her hair was all over her face.

Taki eyed her carefully. She moved the hair out of Sakura's face.

"You're right. You do have a wide forehead. Who cares? That means you have a big brain. You must be pretty smart," Taki handed her a napkin.

"No. I'm not smart. People call me forehead girl," Sakura took the napkin.

"And why should you care about what others think? Look at me, people call me crazy. But do I look crazy to you?" Taki did a little pose.

Sakura looked at her, "Yeah you do," she gave her a smile.

"And do I look like I care about what you said?"

"I don't know. I can't read minds."

"Well I don't care. Come on," she took Sakura's free hand and dragged her over to the stricken blond kid.

"I stepped on his tunnels. You're gonna help him dig 'em," she simply said.

"But why! You stepped on them?" there's the crazy Sakura we all know and love.

"Be quiet Forehead Girl. You're gonna do it. Bye bye!" Taki walked off.

"Sakura-chan! Let's do it like Taki-chan said," Naruto answered.

'Taki's great. Leaving us alone like this,' Naruto blushed and handed Sakura a shovel.

………

"You're the one that's always on my jumping spot aren't you?" Taki stood over the girl.

Hinata glared at her, "Y-y-y-you're the one stepping on m-my c-castles!" she stuttered like always.

Taki laughed out loud, "You're stuttering like a jackrabbit. That's funny!" she kept on laughing.

"I-I-I d-d-don't stutter!" her fingers were already poking each other.

Taki rolled her eyes, "Your pants are on fire. Okay goodbye! I don't want to talk to you anymore."

………

Taki walked over to the boy with the red and white fan attached to his back.

'Now this boy looks like fun,' Taki grew a large smile.

Taki jumped in front of him and they both toppled over like bricks. Why? Cause dinky Sasuke was closing his eyes running around like a blind man on fire.

Sasuke got off of Taki, pulled her up, and dusted her clothes and his.

"Say sorry to me!" Taki shouted at him.

"Huh?" he looked up at her quizzically.

"You," she pointed at him, "rammed into me like a bull," she pointed to herself talking slowly.

Yep. That's how it looked like. Sasuke just kept blinking at her. Taki frowned.

"Are you slow?" she eyeballed him.

"No I'm not! I'm just slow at eating ramen that's all," Sasuke crossed his arms.

That sounded like a good excuse to Taki.

"Hello."

Taki looked to the left and saw a tall man walking over.

'Stranger danger!'

Taki jumped in front of Sasuke and held out her arms.

"Get away from us! We don't want your candy!" she glared up at him.

Sasuke whispered behind her, "He's my big brother, Itachi," he laughed.

The tallman, wait, boynamed Itachi chuckled and kept coming closer. Remember, he didn't kill his family yet. Just wait two more years cause Sasuke is still four years old. Nothing happens yet until he turns six.

"I saw you guys fall are you all right?" Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded. Taki kept looking at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Itachi smiled.

"How old are you?" her eyes slanted some more.

"I'm 11 years old," he said.

He killed his family at the age of 13, just giving you extra info. Taki eyed him some more and looked at the brothers.

'This guy has red eyes and Sasuke has black eyes. He's diseased if he has red eyes. The worst case of pink eye,' Taki thoughtfully thought to herself and took a step back just in case he did have pinkeye.

"I think you're lying. You have bags under your eyes," she pointed out.

Itachi smiled, "I didn't always look like this."

"He always looks like that," Sasuke giggled, that's hard to picture him giggling.

'He's 11 years old. Had bags, dark pink eye, and he's a liar,' she took another step back.

"What?"

"Um..." she looked all over the place, "Look!" she pointed to Kakashi.

They both looked. Sand sputtered to their shoes as they look back to see Taki running over to a white eyed boy.

"She's pretty funny," Sasuke said to his big traitor of a brother.

"Yep."

* * *

I'm sorry. I was and still am terribly distracted by gaiaonline, the tv, and sleeping. This week I'm swamped with work. Procrastinating is in my blood. Patient is a virtue, don't know what that means but that means you need it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Blinks and Lollipops. Part 2

"Neji-chan. That guy over there, beware, he has pink eye," Taki said to Neji.

Neji looked over to Itachi picking Sasuke up and onto the swing.

"He doesn't have pink eye. That's the color of his eyes Taki," Neji smiled.

Taki blinked at him, "What about those bags under his eyes?" she waved her arms around.

Neji crossed his arms, "He always looks like that."

"Who does?"

Taki spun around and saw Shino. She grabbed his arm and Neji's and pulled them behind an empty bench. They were all crouching looking through the horizontals.

"That guy. His name was Itchy or Catchy something. Neji says he doesn't have pink eye. But he has red eyes," Taki whispered to Shino.

Shino looked at Taki, "It's Itachi. Neji's right. He always had red eyes."

Taki looked back at him, "Really?" she whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Neji whispered back.

"Cause people like to hear other peoples talking," Taki whispered some more.

They looked behind them and into the woods. Hoot hoot. No, bad owl, it's still morning. A shadow appeared over them. Taki looked up, both her arms were hooked, and Neji and Shino leapt back with her in tow. Taki blinked and looked at her friends.

"Why you guys went all ninja-like?"

She looked forward again and saw Itachi and Sasuke on the bench looking at them. Sasuke laughed behind his hand.

"You see that, Itachi-san? They jumped back like grasshoppers," Sasuke laughed some more.

Taki yanked her arms out of Shino and Neji's grasp and stomped right in front of Sasuke. He stopped laughing but his mouth was in a hold-back-the-laughter-mode.

"Taki right? Gomen if we scared you," Itachi said.

"You didn't scare me," she was still staring at Sasuke, "Would you like a broken nose?" she asked Sasuke.

He broke the eye contact, "No."

"Then you better stop laughing."

Itachi grinned, "Ooh, I love a girl who could kick my arse."

The others gasped around. You're not supposed to cuss in this story! Well not until later on. Taki switched her staring to Itachi who steadily stared back. The three boys watched them staring at each other. Was it just me or did it look like their heads were getting a little closer?

Indeed, their heads were getting closer as they stared. Itachi blinked and at that second Taki punched him in the eye. Itachi did not see that coming and fell back to the ground. Sasuke pushed him up. Itachi rubbed his eye.

"Big brother! Daijoubou?" Sasuke glared at Taki.

"You love me now or what?" Taki bared her teeth and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you think?" Itachi said gently touching his eye.

Her eyebrows rose playfully, "I think you do. I'll kick your butt for real next time and next time you might lose that eye."

"Was that a threat?"

"No. It'll be the ultimatum if you don't stop," wow she used ultimatum in a sentence. That's a pretty big word.

Itachi dusted himself off, "I didn't even start anything."

"I'm sorry what was that again? I think I heard another lie buzzing around my ears."

She turned around and walked proudly back to the sandbox. Shino and Neji followed her. They sat at a corner.

"Isn't Itachi an Anbu member?" Neji asked.

"What's that? I don't know what you're talking about," Taki said.

"I heard he was. Think he was the captain or something. An anbu member is a special kind of shinobi," Shino somewhat explained.

"Who cares about that loser? Now what did you want to show me Frosteeno?" Taki rubbed her hands on her black pants.

Shino raised a brow, "Ano 'Frosteeno'?"

"Yeah, I was gonna call you Froshino but that doesn't sound cool. It's cause you got a fro. Can I touch your hair?"

He shrugged and nodded. Her hands dove in his hair.

"I want hair like this. It's so soft," Taki sighed and left her hands in his hair.

"And me?" Jealous Neji? No way.

Taki looked at Neji, "Nothing rhymes with Neji. Unless I call you Veggie but that's crazy."

Neji looked at Shino. Imaginary lightning sparked again between them. Her hands left his patch of fro and played with Neji's.

"Neji what shampoo you use? Your hair is shiny and just as soft as Shino's," Taki played with his locks.

"Here," Shino pulled out some lollipops.

…Monkeys and rabbits loop de loop. I'm still trying to figure out what song is that.

"Is it orange flavor?" her eyes sparkled.

He looked in his pocket and brought out two more. There was a grape and orange wrapped one. She plucked the orange lollipop and stuck back the cherry flavored in his hand. Taki sucked it in her mouth. I don't know what's up with me and oranges.

"That's great. Give one to Neji too Fro," her eyes were closed and put her head in her hand.

Shino slowly handed the cherry flavored to Neji.

"Neji, you said you was gonna show me something too," she looked at him.

Neji stood up and searched his pockets.

"I can't find it."

"We'll find it. Pat Neji-chan down Frosteeno," Taki jumped up.

Pat him down? Shino didn't even want to touch him much less as pat him. That was even worse. He rather spit on him.

"Ano no."

"Fro's scared to touch a boy," Taki sang.

Taki found the item in Neji's shoe, "Is this it?"

She held up the small kunai in her hand. Neji nodded. A kunai was nothing to Taki. She had seen these enough around her house back in the lightning country. Taki will pretend to be interested in it for now.

"I'm gonna start my training," Neji said.

"For what?" she spun it around her finger.

Kids are not supposed to be playing with weapons.

"I'm gonna be someone's protector," he said almost puffing out his chest.

"That's cool. I'll do that too. I'm gonna protect Frosteeno and Neji," Taki grinned.

"You can only protect one person Taki," Shino said.

Oh what was he trying to say? Wink wink.

"Why?" she knew about this too.

"What happens when both of us are in trouble? Which one are you going to save first?"

"Hontou ni?" (really)

"Shino's right."

"I can't choose. I'll protect someone else," she pouted.

-----

"Ja ne!" all three of them went their separate ways. (see you later)

Itachi stepped in front of Taki. They were still behind the jungle gym so Kakashi couldn't see. He'll most likely listen in since he has great hearing.

"Ugogai," Taki said. (move)

"Hatake Taki right?"

"You already asked me before. Unless you came to get another one to match your other eye?"

"I think I like your style better," he came closer, "the eye patch really looks good on you."

He leaned into her and whispered, "I'll be waiting for that ultimatum Taki."

Taki only frowned and almost socked him another one if he didn't back up in time.

"You done talking now?"

Itachi walked away with Sasuke catching up behind him.

"Loser. Trying to act cooler than me," she pushed her lips out more.

-------

Taki put her hands on his knees.

"Finished?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Yep."

"Daijoubou?"

"Course! I'm too cool to not be okay," she waved her hand.

"I saw you and the Uchiha boy fell and then you hit Itachi." Which is quite amazing in itself, he was impressed.

"Sasuke wasn't looking where he was going. He didn't even say sorry to me! And then his old brother comes and tries to kidnap me! My hand still hurts but I told him a thing or two," she gave Kakashi two thumbs up.

"You should be careful Taki. You could've gotten hurt," he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Itachi isn't someone you should mess with," he said.

"Why? I just messed with him a couple of minutes ago," she cocked her head to the side.

Could Kakashi see the future? Is he already becoming suspicious of Itachi? Or is he just jealous that Itachi is just like him except he has two sharingans? I don't know. Kakashi doesn't want her hurt for now. Not until school starts which starts in two days.

"He'll win if you go up against him," Kakashi stood up.

"Hai. At least I got one good hit on him then," she smiled and took his hand.

-------

"So…" she started.

"Hn?"

"Did you talk to that babe again?"

"Her name is Akamori Shiori."

"Did she come today?"

"No she didn't."

"Maybe she doesn't like you."

Kakashi didn't say anything. Maybe what Taki said was right. Shiori probably didn't like him. Oh no! How could anyone NOT like Kakashi? It's quite impossible cause he has 'hot, mysterious, and dangerous guy' written all over him. I mean come on.

"She'll come back Uncle Kakashi. And if she doesn't, I'm gonna find you a smarter babe than her," she clenched her fist.

Kakashi chuckled, 'Shiori was probably busy anyways,' a little disappointed she didn't come today. He still wanted to see her again.

-----

Geez I guess this was okay. Gotta do homework now. Thanks for reading. Review review. I'm sending you subliminal messages to review. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sometimes School is actually Fun

Two days later…

"Taki, wake up."

"Hn? Ohayou gozaimasu Uncle Kakashi," she rubbed her left eye, "I had this crazy dream. You was tied up on a cross and looked like clown. I was there and Iruka, Fro, Neji and everyone else too. Iruka had very bad aim and missed hitting your face with a cream pie. He's super slow," Taki stretched and yawned. (good morning)

"You're going to go to school today Taki," Kakashi said.

He picked out some clothes and pushed her into the bathroom.

"School? Is Frosteeno and Neji gonna be there too?" she squeezed toothpaste on her toothbrush.

He pulled the toothbrush out of her hand. That was his toothbrush, see his was the clear colored toothbrush and Taki's was green. He handed her the small one.

"Yes. You're going to be late if you're pace is of a turtle's Taki."

-----

Kids were running around like crazy people in front of the school. And no adult there to control the ghouls either. Lazy smoking teachers already? I don't know. Taki couldn't find Shino or Neji anywhere. She turned back to face Kakashi.

"I don't want to go school Uncle Kakashi," she pouted.

"How will you protect someone if you don't get smarter and stronger Taki?"

"You can teach me," she whined.

Kakashi put a hand on her head, "Don't worry," he walked through the moshpitting kids and went into a full classroom.

-----

Kakashi closed the door before she had the chance to run out with him. She slowly turned around. A woman walked up to her and bended forwarded.

"You must be our new student yes?" she beamed a smile to her.

Taki put her hands in her pockets, "You're the teacher. You should know."

The teacher pushed her to the front of the classroom and did the thing that makes your peers scrutinize you. Introducing the new student. I would be nervous too.

"This is our new student, Hatake Taki. Everyone say good morning to Taki," the teacher said.

"Good morning Hatake Taki," the class said.

Taki looked up from her shoes and examined her classmates. She caught the shiny gleam of a pair of someone's certain black shades.

"Tell something about yourself Taki," the teacher said.

"I'm Hatake Taki. I'm four years old and I'll beat you up if you mess with me," and with that she cracked her knucklesat them smiling.

The class leaned back a little.

A kids hand shot up, "Yes, Shikamaru do you have a question for Taki?" the teacher looked at the pineapple boy.

He had his head in his hand already. He nodded.

"You a pirate?" he lazily asked.

The class giggled and snorted.

Taki coughed, "Jealous pineapple boy?"

The classed oohed.

"That's enough. Okay Taki. Let's see where do you want to sit?" the teacher looked down at the empty spot next to her.

Taki sat next to Shino, "Hey Frosteeno. You didn't say you was gonna be here too."

There were 4 desks grouped together to make one big table. So there were 5 tables all together, I hate doing math. Teacher clapped to get the students attention.

"You guys can now get out of your seats," she went to a cupboard and took out a box.

The box was filled with kunais' and she stepped off into a corner and everyone jammed out of their seats. Taki looked around.

"What are _you_ doing here?" this was said in a snooty tone.

I forgot to mention that Sasuke and Shikamaru were sitting at the same table as them. She looked at them with widened eyes.

"Oh I didn't see you there Sasuke. What's your name pineapple head?" Taki asked.

"I told you we should've put an 'All Male Table," Shikamaru sighed.

Taki glared, "I could be more male than you any day of the week. Is something wrong with me sitting here?"

"Yeah, girls are troublesome."

"Me? Troublesome, it's your fault you can't handle us."

'This guy is never going to have kids with his attitude!' she thought.

Shikamaru was quiet. Sasuke's turn.

"Are going to say sorry for what you did to my brother?"

Taki looked around, "Hehe, uh who was your brother again?" she said sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Itachi-san!" he said.

Taki looked to Shino.

"The guy with the pink eye and the bags under his eyes remember?"

She snapped her finger, "Oh that guy! Yeah what about him Sasuke?"

His head dropped to the table, "I want you to say sorry to him!"

"Why? I didn't do anything."

Sasuke heavily sighed, "Come on Shikamaru. I'll make you say it sooner or later Hatake," he glared at her.

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied.

They were quiet for a few seconds.

"Shikamaru likes boys I think."

Boink, "Why do you say that?"

"He said he wants an all boys table and thinks girls are too 'troublesome.' Watch out Fro, if he starts touching you in weird places you tell me so I can smack him a good one," she patted his arm.

"O-kay."

"What's she doing with all them kunais?"

"She teaches us how to use it that's all," Shino shrugged.

"You're not going over there."

"Cause I already know how."

Taki's eyes went all sparkly, "You do?"

"Hm"

"Let's fight Shino."

He didn't do anything.

Taki just sighed and shook her head, "Come Shino. We're gonnafight whether you like it or not."

She dragged him over to the corner with the box.

"Taki do you want to learn how to use this? It's called a kunai," the teacher held out one to her.

Taki didn't say anything. She tries not to answer such stupid questions like the teacher was asking. Shino already had his kunai in his hand. They both walked away.

"Hey Taki-chan! You might get hurt using that," the teacher ran over to her.

"What do you want?" Taki said rudely, she was getting pretty annoying.

"You don't know how to use that. I'll show you-"

"I'm not a baby. Quit bothering me I know how to use it."

"I'll be watching you," the teacher walked to her corner and explained how to use it while keeping one eye on Taki.

They went outside.

"So show me what you can do," Taki bounced.

Ting! She slid back and looked up at him.

"Wow, you're good," she lowered her kunai.

"You blocked?" he tried to make it sound more like a statement.

Her eye glinted with something Shino couldn't decipher. He got a cold shiver down his spine. He just blinked, did he imagine it or did her pupil turned more cat-ish? Nah, probably just a bug running across his eye.

Taki smirked and mouthed the words 'you haven't seen nothing yet.' She flipped her kunai in a different position. She looked relaxed and started tapping her foot. and nodding her head.

"Now what are you doing?"

Her mouth moved, Shino didn't hear anything, the end of her sentence was louder.

"Can't hold me back," she bobbed her head.

Shino raised a brow.

Her mouth moved again and became hearable, "Give me good luck," I don't know what was up with her. Maybe I should make her crazy.

Shino put his guard up.

"Ready steady never look back," she rolled her arm.

"Let's get started ready steady go!" she lifted up her eye patch and ran towards him.

Once he knew she wasn't going step to the side. He stepped to the right of her.

She threw the kunai at his back when she passed him.

"Hm hm hmm...my target anymore," she said when Shino flipped her her around and held his kunai at her head.

'She's still saying nonsense.'

He noticed something glint in the sun at the corner of his eye.

"There's no time to be like standing still here," she said.

It was the kunai she just threw. He flipped back from the attack while Taki grabbed it.

By the way, she attached a string to the kunai. She gets pretty lazy retrieving things.

"Next song for today is. Dum dum dum dum. 'Haruka kanata'," she nodded to herself. ("Far-off distance" and as you all know the second opening song of Naruto)

Her head moved side to side. She wrapped the wire around her hand.

"Shino is a light color. You are a yellow. Mine's more darker than yours. I guess I'm stronger than you," Taki said.

Shino twitched at that comment. He appeared before her.

'Where'd she go? She was just here. She can't move that fast can she?' he looked around.

"Nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo!" she sang.(I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah!)

Now I would've made him curse but this is lower than a T fanfic.

Anyways Shino gasped and looked down at her crouching picking up a four leaf clover.

"Good song. Good song," Taki stood up and held out the clover to him.

He took it. She patted him on the shoulder and covered her left eye again.

"We'll have to play again next time," she said as the bell rang.

She walked back into the classroom.

'Orange? and white,' Shino thought about her eyes and walked back into class.

----

"Did you get hurt Taki-chan? Shino's very experienced in using the kunai," the teacher looked at all of her.

The training was very short so she didn't know if he was that good and everyone else in the class were bad or if the teacher was just plain lying so she kept quiet and tossed the kunai at the teacher. She caught it of course.

Taki took her place at the used to be 'All Male Table.'

"So Shikamaru do you like girls?" she asked him.

"Of course not. They're troublesome and talk too much. As you can see over at that table," he pointed to the all girl table at the corner.

Which was occupied by Sakura, Ino, and two other chatty girls. There lips were moving, their hands were everywhere, and the noise seemed to escalade over to their side of the class.

Taki looked at them and shivered.

"They look crazy and demented," Taki said and took note to avoid them.

"You're right about that," Sasuke said.

Shino finally sat down.

"Now what are we supposed to do?"

"We're going to start our new project," Sasuke answered.

The teacher who I shall now name Miss Seiko held up her chalk and began writing something on the chalkboard.

"Class we are going to do a Treasure Hunt."

The class went wild. Money and yen signs was popping into a lot of students eyes. Meaning candy, toys, and ice cream when they think of treasure hunts.

Oh boy what kind of class is this?

The all male table was the only quiet table.

* * *

I procrastinated long enough to finish this. hope the next chapter will be better. 


	8. Chapter 8

this ones a long one people, be prepared

* * *

Chapter 8: Treasure Hunt Madness 

Three days later…

We see the 'All Male Table' plus Taki - she will now be a part of the All Male Table - at the front of school.

The rest of the class was chatting. Everyone was in groups of four. Especially Sakura and Ino who was sending death glares at her already because she wasn't shy to talk to their favorite eye candy.

Miss…I forgot her name already…Miss Seiko whistled to get their attention.

"I gave each group a list. And you absolutely have to get the item from the people in the pictures. Whoever finds the most items wins the prize," Miss Seiko said.

"What's the prize?" some random student said.

"You guys would have to win first to see what it is," Seiko said all mysteriously.

Taki sighed and crossed her arms.

"Hope we don't work too hard for something stupid," she said.

The guys agreed to that.

They looked at the list that was a bunch of pictures. The first picture was an orange flower sitting by itself on a shelf. Second was a bag of chips that an old man was holding. Next was a picture of a man who was wearing sunglasses. An arrow was pointing at the sunglasses.

After that was a cup of ramen, chopsticks, a book - not just any book but specifically the arrow was pointing at Hatake Kakashi's book Icha Icha Paradise. And the last picture had two arrows THE Hokage's smoking pipe AND his pimp hat he wears all the time. A total of eight 'treasures.'

"You have until one o'clock," she added.

Those last three were going to be a problem if those two won't give up their things to a bunch of preschoolers.

"If someone has something on the list, can we steal it from them?" Kiba yelled out.

"Yes. Any other questions?"

"Can we attack other people for their items?" Taki asked.

"Yes."

Some of the kids groaned and some of the girls whined. You don't want to know what was in the All Male Table's thoughts right now.

Miss Seiko looked at her watch, "Ok you can go now! Don't get hurt too much! I have a first aid kit just in case."

The preschoolers scampered out of the front lot. It's nine o'clock. They have four hours to find all the items and possibly fight for them. Now that I think about it this reminds me of the chunnin exams with the scrolls.

"So what are we going after first?" Taki asked, after following Sasuke, which seemed to know where he was going.

"We're going to get the flower. I seen it in the Flower Shop," he said.

"Why don't we not look for the items? We can just go to the park and play," Shikamaru said.

"We can't Shikamaru. The honor of the All Male Table is at stake!" Taki clenched her fist together.

"What honor? It's not a clan."

"So do you like chocolates Shika-chan?" Taki asked him.

"Sure do but my mom doesn't like me to eat chocolates. Chouji sure is lucky," he sighed.

"Well if we win. We'll look so cool, that you'll be cool, then that makes the other girls think you're cool. Then maybe they might start having a crush on you. Then when it's Valentine's Day you'll get lots of chocolates. You get my drift?" she poked him with her elbow.

"You mean I have ta look cool? Heh that's a lot of work. I prefer eating off of Sasuke's candy."

Taki just huffed.

"Look there's the flower shop all we need to do is take it when the shopkeeper isn't looking," Sasuke said.

They snuck into the shop without the bell ringing. It looks like they were the first group there. They saw the flower; it was right where it was, on a shelf. Except that it was over the door for the employees only.

They hid behind some potted plants.

"So who's gonna get it?" Taki whispered.

"Let Shika do it. You're a good monkey," Sasuke grinned.

"No way. What if someone comes through the door?"

"Scared little porcupine?" Taki taunted him.

"No just thinking of the possibilities."

"Let's draw straws," Sasuke already made some in cases like this.

They took one. Shikamaru lost, his straw was the shortest.

"You can do it Shika-chan. You'll be the first ninja of the day," Taki cheered him on as he crawled away.

"…to get caught," Taki said after he left.

Sasuke evilly giggled at that.

"Who really got the shortest?" Shino asked.

"Hehe I did," Sasuke did.

"What a cheater beaver."

The shopkeeper yawned and there were no other shelves on the wall. How will Shikamaru get up there without getting caught?

The group anxiously watched him get a long stick and poke at the plant from sitting in the corner. It was about to fall until the bell rang and another group came in.

"Oh hello Ino-chan what are you doing out of school?" the shopkeeper perked up.

"We're on a treasure hunt, Mom," Ino held out her list.

Ino's mom went around the counter and came over to them. Taki and the others scooted around the plant.

"Let's see what you're looking for," her back was at the orange flower.

Shikamaru jumped on the counter and jumped to the shelf.

"Eh!" that was Sakura.

Shikamaru got the plant and pushed off the wall and fell into a bushy plant. Sakura blinked.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Ino asked her.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, "Nothing I'm seeing things."

The bell dinged again. Taki and others pretended to just come in.

"See I told you Ino was probably going to head here first. Her mom _does_ work here," Sasuke said.

"Oh fine. Let's get the next item instead," Taki said.

They left.

"Well the plant is just over the do-. It's gone!" Ino's mom exclaimed.

"Masaka…?" (Can it be?)

----

"That was a close one," Shika breathed.

Taki slapped his back, "You are a good monkey. I thought you was gonna get caught."

"You owe me three pieces of chocolate Taki."

"Hehe next time I'll win. I'll pay you back later Fro," she said.

"You guys were betting on me?" Shika's brows raised into question.

"Sure was. I knew I should've cheated or something," Taki said.

"What do we get next?" Sasuke crossed the plant off their list.

"Let's get those bag of chips. That sounds pretty easy," Shikamaru said.

----

They saw some of their classmates standing around the old man that was in the picture.

"Dude! We need those bag of chips!" a student yelled out.

The old man had a confused look on his face. He slowly got up, put the bag of chips in his mouth, folded up his chair and put it under his arm. He jumped off into the streets.

"After him!"

The preschoolers started chasing after him.

"Okay, we'll get those later then," Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Miss Seiko really makes us work for our prizes," Shikamaru yawned.

"Let's get the sunglasses," Shino said. Finally I make him speak.

The three looked at him.

"You know where he is Fro?"

"He's my uncle," he explained.

"Alright Shino! Score one for the afro!" Taki laughed and slapped him on his back.

"Right let's hurry and finish this dumb hunt," Sasuke put the list in his pocket.

"I'm telling you we should just go to the park and play. We're wasting our time when we could be playing at the arcade or something," Shikamaru as always complained.

Taki put him in a headlock and continued to follow Shino, "Oh shush Shika."

----

"There's my little nephew!" Shino's uncle spied them hiding in a tree.

"Uncle," he jumped down easily.

"Little Shino has friends AND he's ditching preschool? Tsk tsk. Well I used to do it too so I guess this is a good lesson for you," Uncle pushed up his shades.

"Mister Shino's uncle we need your sunglasses," Taki said.

Uncle looked down, "You even got a girlfriend!"

Flash. The four rubbed their eyes. Uncle just took a picture of them.

"Can't wait to show these around the place," Uncle laughed out loud.

Apparently I turned him into a photographer slash ninja. The uncle easily gave up his sunglasses to the group and went on his merry little way.

"That was easy."

They checked off sunglasses.

----

The All Male table got the chopsticks and the ramen.

"I can get the pipe and the Hokage's hat. You can get your uncle's book and then we're done!" Sasuke looked at the list.

"How come I can't get the Hokage's stuff?" she argued.

"Because I have a plan that will work and you already know your uncle will give you the book with the famous I-want-it-because-I'm-cute look. He'll give it to you easy peasy," he answered.

Taki pouted and crossed her arms. But she was secretly okay with that cause she forgot where and who the Hokage was.

"Let's split up gang," Sasuke said. Took that quote from Scooby-Doo.

"Kill two birds with one kunai. Good thinking Sasuke. I'll take Shika-chan with me," she grabbed Shika's arm, the list, and leaped off.

"It's one stone baka."

-----

Taki asked Shikamaru where the academy students usually train. He led the way and she followed. Kakashi told her yesterday he was a teacher.

Kakashi was giving his students the go ahead to try and take his bells.

"Uncle!" Taki ran over to him. Shikamaru just walked, lazy.

"Taki what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school."

"We're on a treasure hunt and we need your book," she pointed to the one in his hand.

"This one?" he pointed at it.

Shikamaru and Taki looked at the list and then at the book.

"Yep. It has the circle and cross over it. That's the one we need," she stuck out her hand.

"Nope," he easily said.

"Why?"

"It's not for children your age."

"Bbbbut we need it," she whined.

"She said it was for the honor of the All Male Table," Shikamaru explained.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I'll give you a cookie," she tried to bribe him.

"One isn't enough for this book," he patted it.

"Okay how about a cookie and my super duper ultra mega death secret?"

"Five cookies, your secret, and you have to do something for me."

Taki squinted, cocked her head to the left and mulled it over.

'Five cookies. That's a lot and be a slave. Hmmm,' she nodded to herself.

Taki held out her hand, "You got yourself a deal Uncle Kakashi."

He shook her hand and slowly handed her the book.

"You better not lose it, break it, burn it, rip it, cut it, or anything else for that matter. You'll die to protect this book okay?" Kakashi said.

She nodded and flipped through the pages. She didn't know most of the words.

"Who's your teacher again?"

She thought for a couple of seconds.

"Miss Seiko," Shikamaru said, she was taking too long.

He nodded, "Ah that woman."

'She's the one who likes to collect other peoples things,' he thought to himself as he remembered Miss Seiko taking off with one of the Uchiha's fan symbol.

He ducked as one of his students attacked him. Luckily Shika and Taki got out of the field just in time.

----

"Let's go the arcade. They'll find us there sooner or later," Shikamaru said.

One hour later…12:30 pm.

"You may be good at Dance Dance Revolution but I still and always will rule in Guitar Freaks," Taki said after losing against the monkey ten times in a row.

Shikamaru spotted another Konami game. (They are a part of Konami aren't they?)

"Wanna play Dance ManiaX with me? I'm sure we can decide on who's the better player. But you know it'll be me," Shikamaru said confidently.

They just pushed in their coins when Sasuke and Shino showed up.

"There you are! We were looking all over the place for you chumps! Let's go," Sasuke complained.

He started pulling them out of the arcade.

"But our game," Taki whined.

"What about what you said? 'The honor of the All Male's table is at stake,' Taki," Shino said.

He had a point. Taki crossed her arms as she was still being dragged behind

Sasuke with Shikamaru beside her on the ground.

"Sometimes you suck Fro," she pouted.

----

All Male's group was standing behind the school. 15 minutes left until they had to go face the class.

"So you get the book?"

"Course. Did you get the hat and pipe?"

Sasuke was silent.

"His 'plan' backfired," Shino filled in.

"What?"

"Another team got them."

"Wasn't my fault they came in snatched it away."

"Who cares not like the prize is a passing grade," Shika yawned.

----

"Well the winner is…" Miss Seiko looked through each of the bags.

"The All Male Table," the group gave each other high fives.

"…And the Beatles!"

"All right!" another group cheered. It was just a bunch of nobody's.

"What! How?" Taki yelled.

Miss Seiko dumped all the goods in one giant bag, "Each team had the same number of items. So both of you automatically win the prize."

"And what's the prize?" the other group leader said.

It was just some funny punk. Miss Seiko threw the bag over to them and she began to walk away.

"I'll see you guys on Monday. I'm going to be sick tomorrow," she skipped away.

The other kids awed and ran to the park instead seeing that the bell didn't ring yet.

"Let's go. Maybe our coins didn't get used at the arcade," Shikamaru put his hands on the back of his heads and started to walk away.

Shino followed him. Taki and Sasuke were looking at the bag still.

'Should we keep it or give it to those baka's?' as they thought in unison.

They looked at the so-called 'Beatles.' They looked pretty ecstatic about some random object in a raggedy bag.

Looking at each other, both having the same thought, Sasuke and Taki nodded and walked away. Aren't they maturing well?

"They look cool doing that don't they?" some Beatles member said.

"Maybe they are," another one put up their little pinky.

They giggled.

"You think? Let's tell everyone."

The Beatles grabbed the bag and split up telling any one they saw.

* * *

Okay finished. we still don't know what's in the bag. oh well. maybe next chapter? this could turn out to be a...Love Rectangle. lol 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rumors are great, aren't they?

After the too long treasure hunt…

"Yes! I so A'd your butt Shika!" Taki just whipped Shikamaru in DanceManiaX and got an A for her score.

"Maybe Taki's the better monkey," Shika's eye twitched.

"I want another rematch!" he wasn't lazy now. No one takes his nickname and gets away with it.

Taki took a glance at him, "Nah, I'm tired. People are watching me."

It was true people were sneaking glances at her and whispering to whoever was next to them. Perhaps the rumor I was speaking of?

The group walked out of the arcade and went to park. They sat in a sandbox doing nothing but shifting the sand a bout. Taki stood up.

"I'm bored. I'm leaving and I'm taking Shino with me," she grabbed Shino's arm.

"Just like that she leaves," Sasuke said.

"She's more troublesome than other girls."

"At least we won."

"Thanks to her that is."

----

"Shino, my friend, today we're going to find Neji and make him play with us. Haven't seen him in ages."

Actually it was only a day and a half ago.

"He's probably training."

"Well. We could train with him. If you don't want to, I guess I'll go by myself."

He thought of Neji and Taki being together. His cheeks tinted, he didn't know what was happening to him, but he was getting a little rumbling in his tummy. It was jealousy by the way.

"I'll go with you."

----

Shino showed Taki the way to the Hyuuga estate. They heard slashing noises and perked up. Following the clings and clangs they stared at a high wall.

"Security is tight so we will go in the sneaky way," Taki had a cat-look upon her face.

She jumped on a tree and leaped over the wall. She made it and landed next to Neji. Shino appeared next. Neji stopped what he was doing, which was training, and put down his wrapped up fists.

"You're not suppose to be here," Neji wiped off the sweat on his face with his shirt.

"Like I care. We're checking up on you," Taki smiled.

"Because?"

"Checking if you were really training or just playing with your other friends."

Of course at that age he didn't have friends but them and maybe Tenten.

"I'm training. Wanna see?" he gave Shino an I-challenge-you look.

Taki nodded, "I think Fro wants to help too don't you?" she nudged Shino.

He already had his kunais out. Taki automatically was the referee made them start.

----

Neji won. He was still a little disappointed though. He didn't use his poke technique because he didn't fully master it yet and he still needed to practice his defenses.

"Good work Neji-chan. You whipped Fro good," Taki gave him a low and then a high five.

Shino was okay. He picked himself up, no rips or cuts on him, he dusted himself off. He added this to his 'Neji hate' list.

----

"Kakashi are you even going to try to train Taki?" Iruka asked him.

Kakashi shifted his leg up on the chair, "Maybe why?"

"It might be good if you taught her," he looked at him earnestly.

"Why so she could get out of your class faster?"

Iruka turned his head away at the truth. He really didn't like Taki for some reason. They were sitting in Iruka's classroom.

Kakashi put his book down, "Do you like Taki or not?"

Iruka still didn't say anything. Kakashi's eye was seriously staring at him. Like through his soul or something.

"She's with me whether you or I like it or not and I happen to like Taki. You're going to have to deal with this on your own," he got up and left.

Something in Iruka's head panged. He hoped this didn't ruin their friendship.

----

Hands in his pockets he walked through the market.

"Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi slowly looked back. It was Akamori Shiori. What a lovely thing to see with his eye after a long day.

"Shiori, still looking lovely as ever," he flattered as he looked at her attire.

Shiori wore a light green dress with dark green leaves printed all over, with getas like a wooden sandal, and a clear Buddha bracelet. She was holding her purse.

"Thanks, we finally meet again. So where you headed?" she blushed.

Today was a sale day in the market. So it was getting crowded. They stood against some wooden boxes.

"Nowhere in particular. You?" he stepped closer.

"You're getting pretty close Kakashi. Could you take a step back?" her back was touching the boxes.

"Sorry someone pushed me. But isn't this better than being crammed?" he had a delightful twinkle in his eye.

Her mouth twitched upwards, "Good point but I was going to go grocery shopping."

Kakashi straightened up, "Make it easier and let's go to the supermarket instead."

She thought about it, "Well okay. It's better than squishing my food here."

----

"You cooking for an army or is your refrigerator just big?" he looked at the filled up cart he was pushing.

"No, just stocking up. I met some new friends and they finished all of the food in my fridge. They're coming over today too, so I'm going to be prepared," she tossed some cream cheese in the cart.

"Why don't you just go out?"

"Then they'll probably want to go somewhere else when I could be doing something else."

They headed to the checkout line.

----

"Thanks again for helping me Kakashi," she beamed at him.

He picked up the heavy bags, which were a lot of heavy bags.

"No prob," as he pictured that smile and white lace somewhere.

He shook that thought away as soon as he figured out it was a wedding with her in it.

"Why don't you and Taki join my 'little' dinner?"

"Okay," he tried to hide the excitement in that word, "you don't have to you know," then trying to be polite.

"I know I don't have to. But hey, the foods better when there are more people. You're going to come and Taki is too," she decided.

She lived in an okay neighborhood. They stopped at her doorstep.

"Dinner's at six," she took the bags he was holding and closed the door.

Shiori opened it and poked his chest, "You better be here at six," she closed it again.

'Too cute,' he shook his head and walked off and wished it was six already.

----

"Taki be good when we meet Shiori's friends."

"Yup so she can see that I'm cool enough to allow her to go out with you," she combed back her hair and pretended to shoot Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled, "Right," he knocked on the door.

They heard a chair knock over and a "I'll get it!"

----

"Hell- oh Kakashi I didn't know you knew Shiori too," it was Iruka.

Taki cleared her voice and smiled up at the bad Iruka.

"Taki you came too," he tried to sound happy but failing.

She bared her teeth at him.

"Come in. Shiori's still cooking so we're playing some Scrabble."

Taking off their shoes, Taki ran into the kitchen first, and Kakashi followed Iruka. A huge gasp entered at this point.

"Well if it isn't my eternal rival Hatake Kakashi!" Gai stood up, still in his one and only thing he wears, that stupid green outfit.

Kakashi turned around, he really didn't want to talk to him, and headed to the kitchen instead.

"Taki don't forget this," Shiori handed her a bag.

"Shiori."

Taki hid the bag behind her back.

"Kakashi glad you brought yourself and Taki. Now if you mind go and play word games with Gai and Iruka," she pushed him out.

"Ddddid you say Gai, Shiori-san?" Taki trembled.

"The one Gai I know is Gai," she said.

Taki screamed and tried to open the window but didn't see that it was still locked on the top. Kakashi stopped her and sat her on his lap.

" Taki the Gai we're about to see isn't the one in the story okay?"

She nodded. The other men stuck their heads in.

"We heard some screaming. Did anyone burn their hands?" Iruka asked.

Taki stared at those eyebrows and screamed again and hid behind Kakashi.

"A child? So that's where the youthful screams were coming from," Gai picked her up, "she looks I someone I know. Hmmm."

'Big. Eyebrows…' she watched them wiggle.

She panicked, kicked Gai's face, and landed in Shiori's arms.

"What a scary face Gai must have to scare little kids," Kakashi put a hand on Gai's shoulder.

Gai's footprint face was red. He touched his face, his eye hurt, and then laughed out loud.

The others took a step back from him. He still was laughing.

"I think you kicked him a little bit too hard Taki," Shiori said, she turned back to her cooking.

"This youthful sprout will become a good ninja when she grows up!" Gai mess up her head hard.

Taki huffed and tried to fix the mess he made on her hair.

"Anyways, back to Scrabble," Iruka sweat dropped.

"I challenge you to a game of Scrabble Kakashi. I am sure to win since I know many complicated and long words," Gai laughed and ran to the living room.

"I want to play too, Uncle," Taki tugged on Kakashi's pants.

----

"How could a spring of youth defeat me?" Gai grieved out loud shaking his head.

"She beat you with 30 points more than you. Very impressive," Iruka said checking the scores again.

"Hee hee," Taki grinned and gave thumbs up to Kakashi.

Shiori walked in and stared at the Scrabble board

"What word did she beat Gai with?" she asked.

The board was nearly covered up.

"Taki used 'Didaskaleinophobia' to beat him," Kakashi answered.

Didaskaleinophobia, the fear of going to school.

"How do you know that word Taki?"

Taki looked up at Shiori and shrugged, she went back to picking up the letters off the board.

"Then how did she win?"

"Taki put 'did' on one side and Gai put 'phobia' on the other side."

"What did you do Taki?" Iruka asked.

"I just put all my letters in between," she easily said as Gai cracked.

"So you didn't even know if it was a word or not?"

"Nope."

Gai cracked some more, "The youthful spirit helped her. Beginners luck," he tried to believe in his own words.

'Now I have to compete with two Hatake's?' Gai cried out in thought.

"Anyhoo, dinner's ready."

Taki ran to the kitchen first.

----

"So I've been hearing…" Iruka started off.

"Yes, Iruka?" Shiori said.

"Taki's been the talk of Konoha."

Taki's head went up when she heard her name and went back to eating.

"What kind of talk Iruka?" Kakashi asked, he didn't know her reputation was growing already.

"She has four suitors already in waiting," Iruka announced.

Gai choked on his food, Shiori blinked a couple of times, and Kakashi raised his brow.

"What? As in a wooer, a boyfriend, a BOY?" Shiori inquired.

Iruka nodded quickly.

"The lovely flower is beginning to blossom early this year? Who are her suitors in waiting?" Gai questioned.

"Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, and some people are even saying Uchiha Itachi."

The adults were quiet. Taki picked up her head again.

"You talkin' about my friends?" she wasn't listening to their conversations, she had a song stuck in her head.

"Yep, did they give you anything nice or said something to you?" Shiori asked nicely.

Taki bunched up her lips, "Shino gave me and Neji-chan lollipop, Neji-chan showed me his kunai, Sasuke didn't give anything to me. He wasn't looking where he was going and knocked me over. Itachi…" she put on her dark look, "he was pretending to be a stranger and offer candy to me. Then he tried to scare me and I punched him in the eye," she punched her hand.

They sweat dropped. But wait, Itachi, anbu member, being punched in the eye, by Taki? Outrageous.

"Um, I guess that could start a rumor," Kakashi said slowly.

"Rumor? What's that?" Taki looked at him.

----

"Thanks for coming Kakashi," Shiori watch him lean on the doorway.

"Well you did tell us to come."

"Yes you're right about that. So," she drifted off, "another dinner sometime?"

"Right."

Now their heads were getting closer.

…

"Hey!"

They kissed…

"I said 'Hey!'"

…Each other's cheeks.

"Let's go Uncle. We're going to take a bath so we can wash that 'love' out of your eyes," she pulled Kakashi away.

"Bye Taki," Shiori looked at Kakashi and smiled a secret smile.

"Bye Shiori! Next time I'll watch my bad Uncle from doing baka things," Taki waved back.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No you don't Uncle."

* * *

This was a quick one. Taki knows a lot of hard words but she doesn't know some of the smaller words. time to sleep. finish 12:56 am. good timing.


	10. Chapter 10

Time to speed things up a bit

* * *

Chapter 10: Tetherball fitness

Two weeks later…

Taki turned to look at Shino.

"What'd you say?" she asked Shino.

She was distracted trying to color outside the lines of her clown drawing.

"My mom says there's going to be a festival this weekend," Shino pushed up his shades.

Taki brightened up, "Really?"

Shino nodded, "You going?"

"Mm, they're going to work at the festival," and 'they' referring to his parents.

"You're lucky. I'm gonna ask Uncle Kakashi if we could go."

The bell rang.

"Okay class! It's time for recess," the teacher clapped her hands.

"Great! Now we can meet Neji-chan!" Taki dropped her crayon and dragged Shino outside.

Taki looked all over the playground and found Neji eating animal crackers.

"Neji-chan!" she ran over to him, "Shino-chan said he's going to the festival. You coming too?"

Neji glanced at Shino and nodded.

"Share some of that crackers with us Neji-chan," Taki demanded and held out her hand.

He obeyed and gave Taki some giraffe's; he looked at Shino, who scornfully took some lions. Taki patted Neji's shoulder.

"That's good. What are we going to play?" Taki looked out to blacktop.

Let's see. Sasuke was leaning on the wall copying his older brother Itachi casually doing the same. Most of the girls were trying to woo him with food; they're getting a head start in life. The jungle gym was overfilled. Chouji used the teeter-totter for a place to eat. The swings were used as people launchers. Everyone took a ball so wall ball, basketball, dodge ball, and speedball were out of the question. No way Taki was playing with the jump ropes or the hoola hoops with those crazy looking girls.

Lastly, she spotted an empty pole with a ball attached to a string. Taki dragged the guys over to yellow ball. She looked up at it.

"Wow, I feel short."

Unfortunately the guys were taller than her and could reach it.

"You guys play first," Taki sat off to the side.

Dun dun dunn. They looked at each other and lightning sparked out of their eyes and clashed together.

"You guys ready? Paper, scissors, rock to see which one of you will hit the ball first," she'll be the referee slash cheering section.

Shino got papers and Neji got rock. Neji could tell he was smirking right now behind his high collar. He glared at him.

"Both of you ready? Then let's get it on!" she put her hand up.

They were really into tetherball.

"Go Neji! Go Frosteeno!" Taki jumped up and cheered.

Other kids started to crowd around to watch. Neji smirked. You couldn't see it but Shino glowered.

"You hear that? She said my name first," Neji said low enough so only Shino could hear.

Shino tsked, "She sits next to me in class and gave me a nickname," he hit the yellow ball on the string harder.

Neji said, "Souka. But I'm older and I'm more stronger than you." (is that so)

"She doesn't care about that. She just wanted some of your crackers," he growled and punched the ball and kept swatting at it.

The ball spinned around and around until it stopped to the top and slowly spun back around again.

"Yatta! We have a winner! Shino wins!" Taki jumped on him.

The crowd cheered. A kindergartener had beaten a first grader. They were SO going to spread this around. The crowd went off to spread it like a disease.

"Shino wins. So now it's my turn now," she jumped in front of Shino.

"But you can't reach the ball," Shino noted.

Yeah, she is pretty short. I'm sorry Taki! But it's true. Neji held the ball in his hands.

"You can go on my shoulders and play," Neji said.

The bell rang.

"Oh well, next time Neji-chan. Guess we'll meet here at lunchtime! Ciao!"

----

With Kakashi…

"Why are you following me Iruka?" Kakashi turned around.

Iruka perked up behind a sign. Loser, he got caught.

"Hehe, just looking at the details on this sign here," he patted the sign with a cartoon of a pig on it.

"Whatever. You going to ask me something or just keep 'stalking' me?" he turned around and started walking again.

"Well, the festivals starting and…You're going to go right?"

Kakashi glanced at him and shrugged.

"Depends."

"On what?" interested.

"Depends on who's coming with me."

Iruka bent his head to hide his face. Awkward silence enters the scene.

"Right. Well…I just remembered I have to lecture Naruto again."

"Hmm, sure," Kakashi figuring he was lying.

-----

Kakashi looked up to see that he entered into a new territory. He somehow wandered into a bakery and looked around the place.

"Hi! Need any help or suggestions?" a perky girl popped up behind the counter.

"I haven't seen this place before," eyeing the girl's white hair and then to her young looking face.

"Yes, we're a new bakery and just opened up last week," Yunhee was written on her nametag.

Yunhee handed Kakashi a mini-plate, "Here's a free sample! Our customers seem to like this one the best."

It was chocolate mousse. He tried it, it was all right, and Yunhee was staring at him waiting for his reply.

"It's good."

She clapped her hands, "Score one for the student!" she opened the employees door, "I got another one! I told you mine was better."

"What are you talking about?" said the person in the other room.

"Just ask the customer," Yunhee opened it all the way.

A couple blinks.

"Kakashi?" "Shiori?" they said in unison.

Yunhee slumped, "You guys know each other?"

"Yunhee, this is Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi, my employee," Shiori pressed, "Yunhee."

They shook hands.

"Yunhee what were you saying again?" Shiori combed her hair back.

Yunhee turned her eyes to Kakashi, "Seriously, do you like it? Is it too much chocolate or anything? Give me an honest answer I can take it," she was serious.

Kakashi looked towards Shiori. She nodded for him to be brutal if need be.

"I couldn't taste the rum in the mousse. The butter was a little much; I think you used something else besides bittersweet chocolate. I didn't like it," he plainly said.

Yunhee was gaping at him. Looks like she was about to cry.

"If I was," he was interrupted.

Slam! "I am! Going to be the best baker in Konoha even if it has to kill me!" said the loudmouth Yunhee.

Shiori sighed, "Yunhee please don't put you foot on the counter."

Yunhee blinked and reddened. She ran to the employee's room.

"She usually does that," Shiori crossed her hands and leaned on the counter, "So the mystery man finally comes into the shop. How'd you find this place?"

"I wasn't looking where I was walking. You own this place?"

"Yeah, that's why we filled up the cart at the supermarket. You should come by once in a while," Shiori looked up to see another customer enter, "Hi! Welcome to 'Cherubs Sweets.'"

It was just an old woman with her grandkid at her side.

"So it is a bakery. Thought it was a flower shop," the grandmother said.

"My grandmother is going blind," the kid said.

"That's right it is a bakery. Do you have a favorite dish? Perhaps we have it," looking at her and at her graying purple hair.

"Well," she shuffled her way to the display of sweets, "Isobe maki. It has been a long time since I had one of those." (Isobe maki – grilled rice with dried nori and soy sauce dip)

Shiori pushed up her sleeves, "Please sit down. I'll be right back. Kakashi you stay here and watch the front," she scurried to the kitchen.

Yunhee was pushed out, "Hey! I was trying to cry in misery you know!" she said to the closed door.

"Psst, Kakashi-san right?" Yunhee nearly had forgotten his name already.

"Yeah?"

"You. Ya know…her and you," she had a smuggy look on her face.

'I wish,' he leaned in closer, "I won't tell, if you won't tell."

Yunhee nodded her head energetically. She loved hearing secrets.

"Possibly-"

"You know when people's heads are really close together it's either whisperings of sweet nothings or a secret," Shiori whispered behind Yunhee.

Shiori stepped back before Yunhee threw her hands up in surprise.

"Here you go ma'am," Shiori set the plate and chopsticks down in front of the old woman.

"My new apprentice already getting a few digits already. Good work," Shiori joked at Yunhee's reddened face.

"It wasn't sweet nothings," Yunhee defended.

"So it was a secret," a little hurt to be left out of a secret.

"I was just telling her where I get my books," he flat out lied.

"And what book is that?"

Kakashi didn't have his book out. Pinned at his place by her stare. Yunhee thought of the first thing that came to her mind.

"The book of O'Hamilton."

Shiori threw up a brow.

"It's a foreign book. It's a bit complicated to explain. There's a lot of Catch-22's so it'll really make your head spin. Right Kakashi-san?"

"Right."

Shiori leered at Yunhee. She was too slow to understand complicated things such as Catch-22's. They were clearly lying. She'll let it slide for now for the old woman was putting something in her hand.

"Fine skills, young lady. Tastes just like the old yet its new. I thank you and make sure to tell my other gals," the old woman smiled grabbed her grandson's hand and walked out.

Shiori looked at her filled hand. It was money and a well-embroidered handkerchief.

"Looks like you're going to get more business," Kakashi changing the subject.

"Possibly."

Yunhee disappeared in the back again.

"So what secret were you going to pour out to my apprentice?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Maybe if its good enough," they sat down.

"Do you? Really."

"Fine fine yes," she waved her hand along.

"You sure? Cause it might be something you don't want to hear."

"I guess so. I got nothing else to do."

"Just like that. You're not taking me seriously."

"You don't sound serious," she looked at him.

"I'm trying to be."

"Okay. Let's hear it."

"You…" he stopped.

"Yeah what about me?" she nodded along.

Kakashi shook his head and chuckled, "You're cute."

Shiori just stared at him, "You mean that's it?"

"It was really embarrassing telling it in front of you."

'I could of looked in my mirror and told myself that,' she thought.

"That's not really a secret Kakashi. You're going to have to tell me a real secret later," she got and pulled Yunhee out of the kitchen.

"Boss says if you're not going to buy anything then leave," Yunhee rubbed her pinched arm.

"Yeah," he bought something and left the store.

----

"Uncle Kakashi!" she ran to him and hugged his leg.

"Tadaima," he patted her head. (I'm home)

"Shino-chan and Neji-chan are going to the festival. Can we go too?"

"Iruka was just asking that too," he mentioned taking for his shoes.

"You want me to come with you so you don't get lonely?"

"Yes Taki-chan. You can be my date to the festival," he played.

She patted his leg, "Poor Uncle Kakashi, did Shiori have another boy to go to the festival instead of you? Poor poor uncle," she shook her head and ran to her room to do 'something.'

He forgot to ask her that. Tomorrow's another day he supposed.

* * *

sigh I don't know about this one. Too much talking. I'm getting a little serious or something. Must be cause I'm sleeping too early or somethin. oh well. plz review or read my first story. 


	11. prefestival

Ahh, inspiration drying up. it needs a can of love soup. Hmm, soup...clam chowder yum.

* * *

Chapter 11: Festival Morning

Saturday morning.

Taki screamed. Kakashi poofed in the room. He scanned the room and the surrounding of the house.

Nothing looked wrong.

"Taki its too early to scream. Screaming is only for nighttime," Kakashi put his shuriken away. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Kakashi sat down on the bed. Taki shook her head.

"Today's the festival right?"

He nodded sleepily.

"I need to get a yukata. We don't have much time! Hurry Uncle, time to do some shopping," she tugged on his hand but he only fell sideways and crawled under her blankets.

"Mm, later Taki-chan. It's still sleeping hour."

"Noo! The sandman got him!" she shoved him around.

The 'rocking' motions made him go to sleep slumber faster.

"Hurry Uncle! Tell me where you money is."

"My pocket but later," he finally fell asleep.

Taki stopped rocking him.

"He's dead."

She threw off her pajamas and pulled on something to wear. Gray pants, blue shoes, and a big jacket with a high collar. Looking almost like Shino except for the patch on her eye.

"I'll go shopping by myself. Uncle still needs to dream of hot girls in bikinis," she zipped up her jacket.

She checked his pants pockets. No money.

His pack where he kept his dirty book. Not over there either.

Taki ran to her room where Kakashi was still sleeping in her bed. She patted him down and heard a jingling sound.

"Ooh?" she dug in his pocket.

"Uh oh," Kakashi rolled over and her hand and arm was trapped.

"Evil sandman. You won't stop my quest!"

She tugged and pulled. Taki fell back.

"Bingo," there was the money he was talking about.

Who the heck puts their money in their sleeping clothes? Weirdo. Anyways, back to Taki who just slammed the door not even locking it.

----

"Doesn't she look absolutely darling!" a cheery lady said.

Taki twitched; she could feel the people gazing at her.

"She says she's looking for a yukata for the festival tonight," the saleslady watched the girl go back into the dressing room.

"How delightful!" the same woman said, "Maybe we should help her out?"

"Oh we should. It's my job you know."

'Crazy old bats,' Taki thought getting out of the yukata and snuck out of the store before the two bats came and took over her quest.

'My quest is to find a yukata. Find a yukata and Uncle Kakashi will wake up from the evil clutches of the sandman,' her quest already set out before her.

She continues to find a yukata to wear.

----

Grumble grumble. Taki was hungry. She didn't eat breakfast yet and it was getting close to nine o'clock.

"I'm hungry," she stated matter of fact.

She looked around. Okay now she was lost.

'Hungry there's a cookie store or a ramen store. Which one to go to?'

There was Cherub's Sweets to the left and ramen shop to the right. Cookies or noodles. What a tough decision that it fell to the shoulders of Taki.

She chose the cookies instead. Ding. That was the bell on top of the door.

"Welcome to Cherub's Sweets!"

Taki could smell the sugary goodness behind the kitchen door. She walked up to the counter and stood on her tippy toes to look over the counter.

"Hey, you're that Shiori girl that dumped my Uncle Kakashi, aren't you?"

Shiori sweat dropped, "I didn't dump him. You need to get your facts straight little lady."

Taki smiled. She like being called Little Lady.

"Did your uncle tell you about my place?"

"What place?"

"This place. It's my new bakery. You sound hungry," she heard the Taki's stomach growling.

"I can eat a cow!"

"Where's your uncle and what are you doing walking around all by yourself?"

"Hey. I'm a little lady. I can walk around wherever I want to. But the sandman got Uncle. He's still sleeping in my bed. And I'm going to buy a yukata today for the festival."

"All by yourself?"

"You wanna come with me? I have a lot of money to buy you one too," Taki took out a wallet she snagged from Kakashi's other pants pocket and took out all of his money. What a thief.

"Wow you're rich. Where you get that kind of money?"

"From pockets," she put the money and wallet away.

Shiori frowned, "I'll come with you. Let's eat some breakfast first."

Taki raised her hand, "Waffles and strawberries please!"

"Sure. Yunhee! You're going to watch the shop today!"

"But the festivals tonight," Yunhee whined in the back of the room.

"Bring your boyfriend so he can help too."

----

"Oh you're good Shiori-san," Taki swung her bag around.

Taki, with help from Shiori-san, bought her yukata and getas in less than twenty minutes.

She swung Shiori's hand with hers.

"Shi-san you can do everything can't you?"

"Well maybe not everything."

"You cook. Eat ice cream. You can shop and got my uncle Kakashi whipped around your finger!" she skipped ahead.

"You mean 'wrapped' but that's besides the point little lady," using the little lady name to get her attention, "I don't have your uncle whipped."

"So you have him on a collar instead?" Taki put on her questioning face.

"No. None of that stuff. We're just friends."

"He wants to take you to the festival. But he said you already had a date," Taki figured.

"He said that?"

Taki nodded, "Did your date dump you too?"

"I didn't dump Kakashi and I didn't even have a date."

"That means you can be his date! Date date date! Rhymes with mate, rate, ate, and gate," she sang.

----

"This is where you live Taki?"

"With Uncle Kakashi yep. I think he's still sleeping. Let's go wake him up," she pulled her hand to her room.

He was still sleeping like a little baby. Taki grabbed and threw the blanket off of the bed.

"Uncle! I came back and finished my quest! Shiori helped me look too!" she sat on his stomach and turned his head towards Shiori, "Shiori's here too! Come on and get up already." She poked his cheek until he opened an eyelid.

"Okay I'm up."

"No you're not. You're horizontal," Taki got off him and pulled Shiori back into the living room.

Kakashi sighed. 'Stay in bed and dream of more bikinis' or see Shiori…Shiori? Shiori!'

He padded along and peaked to see Shiori listening to Taki chatter about something trivial. Shiori caught him peeking and gave a little smile and raised brow.

'Devilish charm perhaps?' he thought, he got dressed and closed his bedroom door.

"What happen to all my money and wallet Taki-chan?"

She looked up at him and pulled out his wallet.

"I think it's all here," handing it to him. Taki ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

He counted the bills, "She didn't use it all."

"I told her you had to save the money for the festival," Shiori said.

"You went shopping with her?"

"She looked pretty lost and seeing the wallet. I didn't want her to use it all or get it stolen."

"Thank you."

"So, what's this I'm hearing about asking me out and getting dumped by me?"

"Taki's just thinks too much," he sat opposite of her on the couch.

"Since you didn't ask and Taki didn't mention anybody else going with you. I'll just let myself be your date for tonight's festival," she leaned back.

"Just like that you're my date?"

"I got nobody else to go with unless I ask Iruka or Gai," she joked.

"You're my date so you can't go with no one else."

"Whatever you say Kakashi," she smiled.

* * *

finished. 


	12. Festibal

Thanks reviewers, uchiha clan rox, hmm that does sound like a good idea.

* * *

Chapter 12: Dang just Confess Already! 

Kakashi POV

I don't know what's wrong with Iruka. Has he been more smiley face for the past couple of days or what? Maybe he has a girlfriend? I couldn't tell but I bet he has something on his mind that I don't want to know. Somehow I usually find out anyhow. I'll just have to wait like I always do.

I took Taki to school and I really didn't want to see Iruka today. I needed to analyze him unsuspected, not upfront. Got to look underneath the underneath, a ninjas most used proverb.

Unfortunately, he saw Taki and then saw me. He began walking over to me. I brought out my book and always looked interested in my book than anyone else.

"Hey Kakashi," he said to me cheerily. You could hear the cheeriness.

"Yo," I apathetically said.

"I finished my duties want to get some ramen?"

Really is that the only place he goes to now? There are other good places to eat and other things to eat besides ramen for the Hokage's sake.

"No, I already ate," I clearly said to him.

He looked disappointed but then cheered up again. Definitely something troubling him.Issues. Hmm, better watch him some more. Maybe it was someone at the ramen shop?

----

My POV

Okay finally the NIGHT of the festival.

"Uncle! I need help!" she yelled from her door.

"Yes Taki-chan?" he opened the door.

"I don't know how to put this on," Taki held up her yukata and obi.

"Why did you buy one if you don't know how to put one on?"

"Cause Daddy or Nori would do it for me."

Interest peaking, he helped her get in her yukata, "So whose this Nori person?"

"She was the lady."

"The lady?"

"Daddy called her 'My lady in shining armor' because she saved him from some rain people," she lifted her arms up for him to finish tying the obi.

What a professional. He must've done this before. And who said a man couldn't play dress-up?

Taki translation: A woman saved my daddy's butt from some ninjas from the Village of Rain.

"Was she _his _girlfriend?" asking pretty bluntly.

"Nope but she kept asking me if she could have a sleepover with my Daddy. She went away later," Taki jumped into her getas.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep. Let's hurry and pick up Shiori-san. Fro and Neji-chan are waiting."

----

At the bakery, it was full of customers. Guess that old woman had a lot of friends because there were a lot of old people with grandkids eating in the corner.

Taki banged on the bell on the counter.

"Well if it isn't the little lady that's going to take away my Shiori-chan and leave me alone with these people," Yunhee flipped her hair out of her eyes.

"Darn right we are!" Taki waved her fist around.

"Leave you alone with me. It's a good thing," her boyfriend said behind her.

"Oh yeah huh. I forgot all about you," she turned around to him.

He gasped and put a hand over his heart, "I'm hurt Yunhee. This is your boyfriend you're talking about."

"Uh huh. Whatever."

"She got you whipped!" Taki yelled.

Kakashi chuckled, Yunhee nodded, and some nosy old granny's laughed as well.

Humiliated of being the weaker species in the relationship, he crawled back into the kitchen.

----

Standing outside of the packed Cherubs Sweets. Leaving Yunhee and her boyfriend to take care of the shop.

"Don't you look elegant?" Kakashi commented.

Shiori's dark brown hair was pulled up in a fancy style. Her yukata was light blue with green leaves to match her eyes. Her obi and getas were white. Kakashi noticed the light touching of makeup but nevertheless he thought she looked beautiful.

"And…don't you look the same," she checked him out grinning at him.

"I know."

"Where's Taki?" she looked around.

Uh tsk tsk. Slipping your guard down already Kakashi? He looked around and saw her walking with Neji, Hinata, and another Hyuuga member that was randomly sentenced to baby-sit.

----

20 minutes later into the festival…

"And then she says 'Let the blood on my blade be your demise,'" Taki quoted from a play.

"She sounds evil," Neji said.

"She's not evil. I think. We've been walking around all night. Where's Fro?" she looked around the kiddie games for him.

The Hyuuga member left Neji and watched Hinata instead seeing as Kakashi and Shiori were 'watching' them.Neji won her an evil lookin' teddy bear. Thus Takibringing up the story of how this evil samurai girl was going to kill off all the teddy bears in the world because she never had one. But of course, Taki made the story up.

"I haven't seen him either," Neji clearly saw him a couple seconds ago.

The grown ups were 10 feet behind them. They were arm in arm walking.

"So what's this festival about anyway?" Shiori asked him, picking an octopus ball off of her stick.

"Um, I think it was about some love triangle or something like that," he couldn't remember well about this festivals history.

"Well, there's a person selling books over there. Go ask him," she pointed with her new fan Kakashi bought for her.

Being the good gentleman he is did what he was told. The old man who already gathered a crowd about him was about to tell the story. He had some drawings already made.

"Tanabata, or Seven Evenings, is a star festival. It celebrates the meeting of Orihime and Hikoboshi," he showed a girl rabbit and a boy cat representing them. "But the Milky Way was stopping them," he showed a river with the cat on one side and the bunny on the other. "And they could only meet each other once a year." He ended it with the cat and bunny hugging each other on a bridge over the river that was supposed to be the Milky Way. "So the moral I made up for this story is to make sure you confess your feelings to that special someone before you're separated by a river," he tapped the stacked pictures on the table.

The girls that were listening cried at it.

"What kind of moral is that?" Shiori asked.

"A good one that should be followed and not ignored lady," the bookman eyed Kakashi, "You wanna buy the book?"

A couple of squealing girls said yes and bought it. What gullible little girls. The pictures weren't that great…

----

Taki eventually spotted Shino. His family was running a haunted house in a romantic festival? Okay it's the only thing I could think of.

"Shino, you're missing all the fun."

"I was helping my uncle set the traps back in place," he explained.

She tugged on Neji's arm, "Let's see this haunted house Veggie boy!"

"Heh," Shino laughed to himself.

Neji stuck his tongue out him.

The haunted house was a success. Both scary to the kids and the adults, the adults were a bit creeped out. Taki laughed the whole way. There was a skull moving on it's own, spider webs, coffins, people getting touched by cold things. Wheredid the Aburame's get such a collection? The last part of the walk was what made the grown ups freak, mostly the women which is pretty fun to watch if you're watching from the outside. The Aburame's would use they're bugs to go on the visitors and crawl all over them.

I would get creeped out by that too if I didn't already know the feeling under my pillow.

Shino was waiting for them outside. Taki gave him two thumbs up. Shino noticed the slight shaking in Neji's legs.

"That was great Shino!"

"My uncle came up with the idea."

"The crazy looking one?" Shino nodded.

Taki grabbed both boys arms and went to the games section.

Shiori and Kakashi came out a few seconds later. Shiori screamed in there. Kakashi was completely unfazed by it all but glad Shiori was all over him.

Unknowingly to Taki, again the duel had started once the two boys walked into the games section. They played every game and they tied each time. The last game was only for adults, this was going to be their tiebreaker, the lightning flashed and clashed out of their eyes.

Taki receiving all the winnings of them playing was getting bored. She gave all the toys away except for the evil bear and Shino's first prize which was an evil looking bunny.

The game was Catch A Piranha. The object of the game is to catch a piranha without getting bit with only the paper net. Just like the other fish catching game. Catch a fish you get to keep it. The rules are the same here.

Now, catching a piranha is extremely dangerous and children should NEVER try this at home. But...since we're not at home I guesswe can go around the rule.

Both of them cheated, Shino used his bugs as bait while Neji tried to figure which piranha is going to jump out of the fish tank. They were hungry tonight.

Both of them got bit. Taki being the nurse she pretended to be kiss and bandaged their booboos.

Taki caught one easily using her own arm as bait. The fishies jumps and one just happened to jump into her cup of water.She didn't know why they made it look so hard.

"Hey maybe piranha's like girls," she said cheerily holding up her piranha in a water-filled bag.

The last hours into the night. Kakashi, Shiori and everyone else was waiting for the fireworks. The three were playing cards, the game war, Taki was winning but she kept complaining they were letting her win.

In actuality, they just really sucked.

"Taki?" Shino looked at her.

"Yea."

"Can I talk to you over there?" he pointed somewhere behind some trees.

She shrugged a why not. Now behind a tree and Neji wondering if Shino was going to do something dumb or not.

"You have something to say that you can't say in front of Neji-poo?" Taki asked him.

Shino nodded and cleared his voice, "Well…I…I." He couldn't get on with it.

"You thirsty?"

"No never mind," he walked back to the blanket.

Neji passed Shino and pulled her behind the same tree again.

"You too? Do you guys have something important to say?" Taki thinking maybe some secret about the other boy.

"Yes, um…you know what's the festival about?" he slightly looked off.

"Um, with that guy with the ugly drawings with the bunny and the dog right?" she put a finger to her chin.

He smirked, "It was the cat."

"Something with someone drowning in the...river right?" she didn't pay that much attention to the bookman's words.

"No, it was about the cat and bunny lovers meeting once a year," he said lowly.

Her eyes widened. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Neji-poo I understand," she walked back to the blanket and started shuffling the cards one card at a time.

----

"You think she knows what they were doing?" Shiori whispered to Kakashi.

"She's smart. She should've figured it out by now."

They were sitting on another blanket. They were sitting pretty close too.

"Are you going to do that too Kakashi?" Shiori playfully said.

"No, I'm going to actually saw what I want to say."

"What? Right now? Shouldn't we do this behind a tree or something? So when you do you'll whisk me away in your arms and give some kind of passionate kiss or something."

"You thought that out thoroughly," he raised a brow at her.

She shrugged and leaned back, "I saw someone doing it just now. It's too played out already."

Kakashi was going to do exactly what she just said too! Too bad its clichéd. Now he will have to think of something else. Time to put that thinking cap back on Kakashi.

He heard a 'psst' after that. He sensed Iruka trying to be sneaky guessing it was him he excused himself from the beautiful woman at his side to see what his friend wants now.

Iruka was behind a tree looking anxious as ever.

"Need something?" Kakashi looked at Iruka's looking around the ground.

"Just wanted to get this over with…" Hurry up and get on with it Iruka!

"Wha-"

He went in for the kill. Wait. What! Iruka get off my man!

----

Back to Kakashi's POV

What! The! HECK! I was totally unprepared by this catastrophe!

I shoved Iruka off of me and he fell to the floor.

He got me alone to see. And FEEL this?

I wiped my mask getting rid of his invisible germs! I'm shaken, truly shaken. I'll never look at Iruka the same way again. I know I wanted a kiss. But I wanted it from Shiori.

"Iruka..." I started.

"Hehe, I knew that was going to happen," Iruka stood up and patted his pants. He looks disappointed. And that's good! I don't want him thinking the wrong way.

He knew? Then he shouldn't have even done it!

"Iruka We'll talk about this tomorrow," I sighed.

All I wanted was Shiori for the night. My karma is really screwing with me. Karma-hee hee

I slowly walked back to Shiori.

-Back to My POV-

"What's wrong Kakashi? Looks like you seen something horrifying,"Shiori looked around but no one was screaming.

"No just a long day," he breathed out.

"Okay," her worried look lightened but still was there.

The fireworks started. Everybody oohed and ahhed. Babies cried as usual. Kids bang banged at the sky. Shiori lightened up more and looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah," he said glumly resting his chin on his hand.

"Had a good time tonight," she kissed him on the cheek.

He touched the kissed cheek his mood lifting up. He looked up at her getting up. The fireworks didn't finish yet.

"I'll start walking back to the bakery now Kakashi. If I know people, they'll might want some goodies to take home after the fireworks. It'll be pretty busy so I better get a head start in cooking. Knowing my employees. They must be panicking right now. Thanks for the fan and doll," she held up his game winnings.

Kakashi didn't know what to say. He was still staring at her. She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I like you Kakashi. Let's do lunch sometime," her hand slowly slid off his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, she's one smooth operator. You guys should learn from Ms. Shiori-san," Taki whispered to Neji-poo and Fro.

* * *

this was a long one. it's 3:22 am, time to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Nap and 'The' Talk (super long one)

* * *

Today's forcast foggy and Kakashi being the lazy man that he was stayed in bed to think. Taki? I'm not telling you what she's doing yet. 

-Kakashi POV-

Yesterday has been more or less balanced. Taki took my money but Shiori helped her shop for a kimono. If Taki hadn't told Shiori that I didn't have anyone to go with then she wouldn't of offered to be my date. But then Iruka…what was he thinking? Kissing me, I still shudder reliving the moment but then Shiori countered the attack with hers and confession.

Taki and Shiori are tied right now.

-End of Kakashi's POV-

Something from the back of his mind came forward. He forgot all about reading Hatake Taki's profile! What a dork. I've been waiting for this moment ever since chapter 3. He looked under his stack of Sweet Heaven books.

There was her birth certificate, Hatake Taki. She was born on April 19. Mother's maiden name, Xi Zaye.

'Zaye. Where have I heard herbefore?'

There was a knock at the door. He heard Taki run for the door. Early as it was for him, who would come visit them so early? Unless…it's Iruka wanting to talk. The presence Kakashi sensed was just a Hyuuga. Probably came to woo Taki into his clutches. She can take care of herself.

Taki knocked at his bedroom door and then put her head inside.

"Neji-chan asked if I could come outside and play," Kakashi just looked at her two pigtails bouncing up and down.

"Don't get into trouble."

She closed his door and then slammed the house door.

'Okay where was I?' he looked at the paper.

Not a lot of information was on here. Just a bunch of comments from random people who known Taki because the profile didn't fill in the personality and such.

One person who babysat for her said, 'Ate all her vegetables. Helped me with my garden. She could've been an excellent gardener.' 'That girl is so lazy. All she did was sleep all day. She didn't even want to play with my dog! What's wrong with my cute big slobbering dog?' Then again another said, 'Not friendly at all! She held a kunai at her classmates neck if she didn't stop talking about something so frivolous!' Hmm, split personality or just a bad day?

Taki didn't go to school. Her father taught her. They traveled around the hidden villages and stayed at the hidden village of sound the longest. (Slight spoiling and extra info for those that don't know. Orochimaru, the betrayer of Konoha sort of like Lucifer and God, found the village of sound. But they don't know that yet)

'Better get some advise from the Hokage,' remembering that she just came from the lightning country and that they almost tried to find out secrets of the Byakugan when they kidnapped Hinata.

----

"What are we gonna do today Neji?" they continued walking around Konoha.

"To the park?"

"Boring."

"Arcade? Anywhere is fine," he was willing to compromise.

"Hey look at that crazy hippy over there," she pointed in front of a store.

It was some kind of fortuneteller; she even had a crystal ball on the small table.

"Want me to tell you your horoscope, little lady?" the old woman knew how to talk with little non-believers.

Taki put out her palm. The woman chuckled.

"I'm not a palm reader. Tell me your birthday."

"April 19," Taki said. Neji mentally put the date in his 'Things to Remember' list.

"I see so you are an Aries and…" she pulled out a chart. "You are also a rooster. Your personality is blunt, yet witty, you roosters speak in plain terms. You don't hold qualms, or doubts, about your feelings and don't mind sharing your point of view. You're honest and trustworthy and expect the same of others, especially friends and family."

Taki's eyes were so huge, "How did you know?"

"I am a psychic of the stars, so to speak," looking off into the distance.

Taki tugged at Neji's sleeve, "Go and try it Neji."

"Yes, I'll use the Chinese zodiac for you," the teller pressed.

"July 3."

"Ooh, by your age and looks you must be an ox," she pulled out a book, "Ox people are patient and good listeners. Quiet and can be eloquent speakers. They hate to fail and so are often successful. Tends to be stubborn. Hmm blah blah blah, but have alert minds and bodies. Most compatible with snakes or roosters," the woman grinned and looked shifty eyed at both of them.

"Roosters," she continued on, "often undertake tasks beyond their capabilities. Bold and outspoken, distrusting others but capable of having loyal friends. Best suited to those born in the year of the ox or snake. Hates the people born in the year of the rabbit. So did I guess correct about you two?"

Taki pointed at her, "You're wrong! You read all of that from a book! You liar, you're no fortuneteller! Let's go Neji!" she dragged him off.

The teller gasped dramatically and asked the next person in line for their palm.

-----

"Thanks Neji. Your plan to woo me with ice cream is a good idea," she licked her cone.

Neji blushed, "I wasn't trying to 'woo' anyone!"

Oh but look their arms _were_ hooked together, walking side by side. Looks like a nice couple to me.

A Hyuuga member came walking by. He stopped them in front of them.

"It's time for your training," he announced.

Taki was about to ask something, "And no you can't come," she looked dejected.

He took Neji's hand and started walking away. Neji looked back at her, she was smiling and waving bye to him, he looked at the other Hyuuga's back and saw a kick me sign. He waved back at her.

----

"So the little one ready to become a kunoichi ne?"

Taki turned her head to see Itachi on her shoulder licking _her_ ice cream. Um, eww germs. Itachi jumped back before Taki could kick him from behind.

"What do you want red eyes?" she handed him her ice cream.

He took it gratefully and finished it, "Oh nothing really. Did you know that I'm a Gemini? Gemini's and aries go very well together."

"You asked that so-called fortuneteller?" she walked away from him. He caught up to her.

"Yep, she said 'this combination will have a great time bouncing ideas off each other and playing mental games. What one doesn't think of, the other will. You should have wonderful, adventurous camping trips together and will find your interests coincide more often than not.' I forgot the rest."

"You remembered all of that?" Taki clearly not amazed.

He put an arm on her shoulder, "It means we clearly go well together. Don't you think?"

She let his arm stay there for now, "Like purple and yellow," she said sarcastically. Purple and yellow don't look good together.

"Didn't you say you would kick my butt next time?"

"Ah yes about that. Does your eye still hurt?" she wasn't sorry about that at all.

"Why no it doesn't. It's healing quite nicely." You still see that tint of purple though.

"You're not doing anything stupid. So I guess I don't have to take your eye out for now," she yawned.

"Sleepy? You can take a nap at my house," he offered.

They stopped walking, "You're not going to try and take my shoes when I sleep are you?"

"No, why would I take your shoes?" he smiled.

"So you could use that as an excuse to give me a piggy back home," she rubbed her eye patch.

"If you wanted one you can ask me after you sleep," he turned and walked away.

She was still thinking of his offer, "Hey."

He turned around, "Yes?" he said slowly. The bait was slowly being taken.

"Is Sasuke gonna be there too?" she was trying to heed Kakashi's words about Itachi being dangerous. At least not be alone in a house with him.

'Well if being dangerous means eating my ice cream. Then yea,' she thought.

"Yeah he's at home too," he put his arm around her shoulders and led the way. She took the bait.

She rubbed the back of her neck thoughtfully, "Well since you're my friend now. I guess so," she forgot that her house was closer at the moment.

----

The Uchiha compound was large and boring. Not gonna waste space to type out what it looks like. A few Uchihas' watched Itachi bring home a girl. What a way to make an impression. "Hi everyone! Just wanted to let my friend sleep." Oh yeah, that didn't sound weird at all. He didn't actually say that.

Itachi led her to his room and opened the door for her. She stayed at the entrance.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked.

"His room is right next to mine. See our doors are even connected," he showed her the door and opened it.

"Hey! I'm changing here!" Sasuke just finished taking a bath.

"Hehe, excuse me," Itachi entered Sasuke's room.

She walked over and saw Itachi smacking Sasuke on the back of his head to hurry up.

"Hey brotherly lovers? Where am I sleeping?" she squinted at them. She didn't notice the fact that Sasuke's pants were lying at his feet and his underwear had the picture of the power rangers printed all over.

"Sleeping! She's sleeping over?" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi put Sasuke in a headlock and looked at Taki standing at the connected door, "Taki-chan you'll be using this bed here," he covered Sasuke's mouth.

She walked over to them and corrected the headlock and now Sasuke couldn't breath.

"Thank you Taki," Itachi tugging some more.

Taki climbed into Sasuke's bed and fell instantly asleep. They watched this and Sasuke got out of the lock.

"What's she doing sleeping in my bed?" he pulled his pants up.

"My dear foolish brother. Don't you see? The tiger can be brought down to a kitty…And to show that Gemini's and aries do go together."

"Itachi-san and Taki sleeping in a bed. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes marriage. Then comes…" Sasuke sang and jumped out of the window to train his fire breathing.

-----

"Yes, Hatake what did you want?" the Hokage asked, he had a lot of paper work to do and he would do them next week.

"Taki and her father stayed in a lot villages." He started.

"I'm aware of that," 'He finally got around to reading it then. Finally.'

"So I guess you also know that it looks suspicious that Taki suddenly shows up after the Hyuuga girl got kidnapped."

"I thought of that too," he blew out some smoke.

"And?"

The Hokage put his pipe down, "Kakashi what do you want?"

"What was he (Taki's dad) doing there?"

"That I cannot say. You will have to ask Taki if she knows. I'm very busy Kakashi. You may leave," dismissing Kakashi.

He left the office to see none other than Iruka. The awkward silence was entering. Kakashi led him to a secluded area.

"Now to finish what you started yesterday. Why?" Kakashi asked him.

"Well I like you Kakashi," Iruka shifted.

"So you're…?" he couldn't quite say the word.

"Gay, homo, a rainbow. Yes I apparently am."

"Iruka, I'm sorry if I mislead and turn you gay. But I don't go that way," he put his hands in his pockets.

"Right…well this is awkward," he scratched the back of his head.

"It's just another moment in time," he said enigmatically.

"So…we're still friends right?"

"As long as you don't try to do anything weird like yesterday. Yes we're still friends."

Good, their relationship is back to good terms again. The one-sided love has ended with Kakashi.

----

Taki woke up and saw that it was already nighttime. She jumped out of bed and opened the door.

"You finally woke up. I thought you was going to sleep forever," Itachi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you steal my shoes?"

"Didn't even touch 'em. Your uncle is here. We're waiting for you so we could start eating dinner."

"Yep, I'm hungry."

"Very well together," he chuckled to himself.

"You're still thinking about the arrows and germs?"

"Been thinking about aries and Gemini's while you were sleeping." He corrected.

"And your de-duct-ion?" she pronounced.

"We should play a game some time," he answered.

"That's it? What a waste," she stretched. Man this is a long walk to the dining room.

At last after 10 minutes of walking around the Uchiha house.

"Taki! We were just about to leave you to sleep while we eat." Kakashi cheerily said.

Dinner? More or less great. Itachi and Sasuke's mother beamed at little Taki. Their father talked politics, the law enforcement, and boring stuff. The other Uchiha's quietly watched the three little kids.

Dinner was over. Kakashi was still talking so Taki was waiting at the entrance. She couldn't find her shoes. She looked behind her and found Sasuke watching her.

"Now what are you doing weirdo?" Sasuke asked.

"Someone took my slippers!"

"Let's go find them so you can leave my house."

"What's wrong with you? Mad that I took a nap in your bed? It was pretty comfy," she followed him.

They entered the laundry room and found another Uchiha in there.

"Hi little Sasuke. I'm just about done."

"We're looking for Taki's shoes, you seen 'em?"

"You're talking about the those heavy green slippers? Right over there, I better tell grandma to stop cleaning the shoes at the entrance," the teenager stood up and walked out of the room to do that.

Taki raced to her slippers and grabbed them and ran to the entrance.

"Why are you running…so fast?" Sasuke caught his breath.

"Kakashi is still talking to our dad," Itachi appeared.

"Oh…Itachi-" she took a step towards him.

"Huh?" he looked innocent and took a step back.

"You took my slippers! I told you not to!" she took another step.

He made a run for it. She chased after him. Sasuke chased after her. Quite a sight I tell you. He locked himself in his room. Sasuke lost them, they went in circles and he had to stop. He needs to train more. Taki ran into Sasuke's room and opened the connected door. She shoved him into a wall.

"Why shouldn't I break you now?" she asked lowly, somehow there was sword in her hands. Guess when she was looking in the rooms for him the sword just happened to appear.

"Cause I'm your friend?" he asked.

"Another guess," she was still catching her breath. It looked pretty funny Itachi being man or woman-handled by little Taki.

"Cause we're compatible in the horoscope of the stars?"

She stepped back from him. She poked his stomach with the sword.

"How did you know?"

Itachi sighed with relief.

"Because I also think that we're com-pat-ible and I shouldn't chop you up for now," Taki tapped her head.

"Let's go back to the entrance. Your uncle is probably waiting," he sweat dropped and took the sword out of her hand.

----

"What did you do today Taki?" he noticed her heavy slippers.

She was on his shoulders and was trying to give him a French braid. He had too much hair.

"Uncle?" ignoring his question.

"Hmm?"

"It's my time of the month." He almost tripped over nothing.

She couldn't have her period yet. She's too young.

"Your time?"

Taki nodded, "Daddy taught me a new jutsu every time I remind him which is every month."

"And we also need to have a talk."

She stopped for a second and then continued grabbing more hair, "What d'ya wanna know?"

"How much do you know?"

"About what?"

"The whole shinobi's in general."

"Ninjas are a bunch of sneaky people. Sneaking up on other sneaky people trying to kill another sneaky person or a person who has too many enemies." That more or less should be put in the dictionary.

"And what of weapons? Know how to use them?"

"Uh…I know how to use a lot of pointy weapons."

"Know about the other jutsus?"

"Which one, the one with the animals, the secret one, the desert one, or the water one?"

"What's the desert one?"

"You should know. It's the one where you do the things with your hands. And then someone is looking at something that's not there. The desert, get it? Wanna know the other cause you're brain dead?"

"Go and enlighten me Taki."

"The secret jutsus are really secret so I can't tell you my secret. The water one is the one where you can walk on water, or change into shapes like turn into another person. Or split yourself in half. That's water. The one with the animals is another secret that some people have. Someone in sand has an animal in her fan (Temari, correct me if I'm wrong). Maybe Naruto has one too! He looks like a fox…and a Twinkie bar. Hehe."

"And…who told you these things?" she had a lot of information that a lot of Nins would like.

"Daddy told me the stuff with the water and desert when we stayed in the sand village. That place made me thirsty and then we went somewhere else."

"And the others?" it looks like something bad might come his way after all.

"This guy looked like a vampire. He painted his face and put makeup on his eyes! He didn't look cool though. He told me about the animals. This one lady told me about the secret jutsus. Now she…was cool," she sighed.

"What do you call them?"

"Mr. Oro is kinda like 'Oro?' he keeps surprising me and I keep saying 'Oro!' he's very funny," she nodded.

"And this 'lady'?"

"Lady? …Uh she told me not to tell you who she is or else you'd pounce on her!" Taki laughed and patted his head.

Kakashi focused on this, "Why not?"

"She said it wasn't time yet to tell you. She's pretty cool." She said that twice already. "She's like my freakin' idol!"

"You owe me three things Taki remember our deal?"

"Uh…nope." figures.

"You said you would give me 5 cookies, a secret, and you'd do something for me for my book?"

"Ano. Yea."

"Tomorrow we will start training that's the thing you'll do for me."

"Am I going to learn a new jutsu?"

"Tomorrow."

Taki looked around. She didn't notice she was already in her room. Amazing! She yawned.

She changed and jumped into bed.

"Taki?"

"What."

"You forgot to put your shirt on."

She looked down at herself and did see that she was only wearing pants. Taki looked under her covers and saw the tee shirt at the end of the bed. How did that get there?

"Ready for my story!" she patted her comforter.

"This time Yumiko, the girl ninja, encountered another ninja. His name was Iruka," Taki scrunched up her face, "he was looking for another ninja like Yumiko so he could kick her butt and get stronger. He challenged her to a fight," Kakashi took a seat.

"Did Yumiko beat him with her magical words?"

"Not with her words, she beat him with her magical…" pausing for effect, "noodle dance."

Taki gasped.

"Wait a minute. Noodle dance?...Do the noodle dance!-" she bobbed her head and moved her shoulders.

"Ah-!"

Taki ko'ed herself. Too much head banging and she banged her head on the dashboard.

"Taki...Oh well! I ran out of ideas anyways. Night Taki!" he covered her up, turned off the lights, and closed the door.

----

Sometimes my grandma takes my shoes and cleans them when I stay over at her house. Hmm, how come I seem to do major research on my fanfics? I'm awierdo. ciao r&r


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: It's a Hinata/Naruto situation

* * *

The reason the sun has to get up so early is so those early risers can see what they're doing; making the sun very cranky later on in the afternoon.

It was five o'clock in the morning. The sun was still trying to get out of bed. A heavy fog was blanketing Konoha. Taki and Kakashi could see each other on the empty training grounds. She wore dark green sweatpants and a brown hoodie with no sleeves. Her hood hid her nappy green hair she didn't comb that early morning.

"Taki why are you wearing those slippers to train?"

"Because Daddy says I could?" she rocked on her heels.

"Here," he tossed her a pair of blue ninja shoes that everyone wears.

Wonder if it comes in green? That's what Taki was thinking too. She held onto Kakashi's hand so she didn't fall over trying to pull her new shoes on.

"You hold this," she gave him her slippers.

Clink. 'Her slippers are heavy. Who'd put weights on a four year old?' he thought. Oh wait. He probably would.

"Okay, Taki show me what you can do," he handed her a kunai.

"Ooh pointy," she stared at it hypnotically.

"Taki…" he started, "You're going to get killed that way if you don't pay attention."

"You didn't teach me anything yet," she looked up at him.

"Taki, ninjas got to expect the unexpected," he repeated the phrase everyone use.

Taki cocked her head to the side, "But wouldn't the unexpected be expected because you're expecting it?" she had a pretty good point there.

He was silent for a few seconds thinking another good proverb to say, "Then you always have to look underneath the underneath."

She nodded once.

"Now take off that eye patch and let's get started."

"But! The colors!" her orange cat eye widened.

"When do you see the colors Taki."

"When I look at people," she took off her patch but didn't open her eye.

"There's no one here. You need to get used to not wearing that patch."

"It's too bright now," she whined.

"Taki. Open your eye," he ordered.

She opened her left white eye and saw herself. Taki did a double take, never mind it was just Kakashi who 'henged' into her.

"What color do you see?"

'Uncle is the color purple. He's almost like Mr. Oro,' she thought and she didn't answer him.

"It's training and this is part of the deal. Unless you rather run around Konoha 5 times with weights on and metal getas I suggest you at least try."

She disappeared and nearly socked him a new cheek. The copied Taki blocked and flipped the real Taki on the ground knocking the air out of her. The real Taki rolled out of the way before Kakashi threw some shurikens at the place she laid.

"You cheater beaver! I only have a kunai!" she pointed at him.

'Least her evasive maneuvers are working,' he thought, not thinking about instincts also.

Kakashi stared at her white eye. Did her pupil get thinner? "You're going to encounter enemies who'll have more weapons than you. You can still fight with only a kunai and a brain Taki."

Yep, it got thinner and twitched. Did he just insult Taki? She didn't know anything about sarcasm; so she took it as an insult to her intelligence or 'smartness' as she put it. The next blink, he lost her and blocked his side.

Henge-ing to this short little girl was proving to be a tad tricky for Kakashi. Like a small water balloon, fill it up with water or energy to the max and the balloon might pop.

He accidentally cut her cheek and threw her down again. Taki's eyes were seriously messing up his concentration on blocking. He put a foot on her chest but it poofed into a log.

Again, losing his focus on the speedy girl he tried to sense the area for her. He was an Anbu for Hokage's sake and he couldn't even find one little girl? It was a good thing the Hokage was out smoking somewhere and not looking into his crystal ball to spy on his ninjas. He would have a long discussion with him that'll bore him to tears.

"Taki! Now where are you?" he muttered to himself.

"Uncle, are you sick? I thought you were a ninja," she was behind him with her kunai against his neck.

He poofed back to his normal self and looked down at her. Ignoring the fact that she just turned herself into the log and must have used genjutsu on him. Eyeing her eyes, there was something about her eye that gave him a creepy crawly feeling over his skin.

"Let's go see the Hokage," he turned around.

She ran catching up to him, "Are we gonna take long? I said I was going to meet Shino and Neji later."

"It'll be quick."

----

Taki's been sitting outside the Hokage's office for five minutes now. It was now six o'clock. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She jumped off the chair when the door opened.

"Uncle! I was falling asleep!" she raised her hand.

"Um yeah thanks for telling me. You can come in now," hey he didn't know if he should reprimand her for sleeping out in the open but he did wake her up at five. Oh he couldn't punish the lovable cat girl she was just too cute!

"So tell me about yourself Taki-chan," the Hokage started.

"I'm Taki and I can do anything," she said matter-o-factly.

He mentally sighed. This could take a while.

"Did you always have your eyes like that?"

"Ano," she squinted and thought, "I can't remember."

"What did your father do?"

"He helped other ninjas!"

"Do what?"

"Help them escape! Is his job a bad thing?"

"Did you…meet any of the ninjas he was helping?"

Taki shook her head.

"Any friends of his?"

"Mr. Oro and the Lady are his friends! They meet Daddy when he's alone. I think Mr. Oro and the Lady don't like each other. I don't see them together. Lady talks a lot about some Akuma guy."

"When was the last time you talked to those two?"

"Well…"

/-/ FLASHBACK…WOOOOOOOO /-/

"The Piercing Eye, don't you like it? It fits perfectly. I believe someone else might have that name also. But it also fits your situation too," he said lifting up her chin to see her new eye.

"Really? I like that too! Are you gonna teach me?"

He dropped his hand and sadly shook his head.

"Why not?"

"This is a technique all your own meaning you can choose to improve yourself or not."

"But you're going to help me though right? Daddy's not here and…"

He put a hand on her hand, "I'd love to Taki."

/-/ FLASHBACK DONE…PRESENT /-/

"That's it with Mr. Oro," she was presented crayons and paper to draw on.

"What about this Lady person, who is she?" the Hokage asked.

"We made a pinky promise to not say her real name," she crossed her arms.

"You said 'it wasn't time yet' to tell us. Taki, when will you be able to tell us?"

"When she catches the Akuma in my closet," she continued coloring.

Kakashi and the Hokage shared a look.

"Is it Mr. Oro?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Mr. Oro isn't the Akuma."

Kakashi took hold of her shoulders. "Taki-chan, if you know who the Akuma is then you need to tell us," he said seriously.

He squeezed her shoulders, "You're hesitating."

"It could've been that piranha guy. I see him a lot and Shiori sometimes. Neji and Shino can't be the Akuma! Umm, who else is watching me? Neji Sasuke-chan and Shino's uncles were hiding around the bushes watching me too. I can't say too much."

"Why?"

"People are watching. The Akuma is watching." Again with this Akuma stuff, there was only him, her, and the Kage in the room.

"How do you know?"

"He told me but he was wearing a mask. But I think he's too far away and can't hear what I say. He just likes to watch me. I must be some interestin' person! That's what the Lady said to me...I think that's all the people watching me."

"Okay Taki that's good for now. You can leave and put your patch back on," the Hokage excused her, "So what did we gather today Kakashi?"

"This Akuma guy obviously is after Taki. Lady? She's after him and probably knows everything about it. Mr. Oro? I'm not quite sure yet. The piranha guy from the festival looks like an accomplice. There's a lot of people watching her. Why didn't I detect them?"

"Well, I'll send some ninjas to watch her too. She can add them to her list too," he dismissed Kakashi.

----

The Meeting in the Woods…

Neji and Shino received a note that morning from Taki saying to meet her in the woods at noon. Well it didn't really say that, it was just a picture of their faces and an arrow pointing to some anorexic looking trees. Must be something serious if she has to 'write' a note and send it to them instead of just telling them herself. Something was definitely up with Taki.

'Declaration of love?' is what both of them thought.

Neji and Shino came early into the woods. She said nowhere specific, just like her to forget to include that part. Neji and Shino were at different ends of the forest and so didn't sense each other.

Neji used his Byakugan to find Taki while Shino used his bugs. His direct orders was 'Find Taki and nothing else.' The bugs took this very seriously and passed Neji without ever reporting him out. At the same time, they met Taki. The place where they were about to confess to her during the festival.

Taki was unnaturally quiet looking past the tree branches and leaves. They waited for her to speak. On which she didn't.

"Taki," they both said in unison shocking each other.

They were really concentrated on Taki. She turned around to see them glaring at each other thinking how they didn't notice the others presence.

"I was about to fall asleep again! Neji. Shino. I have something to ask you."

They stopped clashing their eyes and looked at her.

"Do you guys...like...someone?" she stared hard at the ground with her cheeks red.

It was now or never boys.

"I do," Shino was the first one to confess. Followed by Neji who merely said "Yes."

She looked up at them and shouted, "Then why don't you just confess already!"

Um, didn't they just do that? "Neji, Shino likes you! Shino, Neji likes you. You guys are just too scared to admit it. Phew, finally got that off my chest!"

They were shocked yet again. Neji and Shino looked at each other with disgust and took a step back just in case it was true.

"Well? Aren't you guys glad you didn't have to wait forever to confess?" she looked at them.

"Taki," Shino started. "I don't like Shino," Neji ended.

Her mouth was gaping, "But you said you liked somebody..." she trailed off.

"I like," Neji sucked in some air, "you," he breathed out.

She slid her eyes to Shino who nodded, "Like you too."

"But! What was with all the eye goggling? and I thought you were just trying to deny your feelings..." drifting off again. She leaned back on a tree.

"We were...fighting for you," Shino said.

"Well...I," she was stunned.

Someone liked her. Two boys were fighting over her! How lucky can she get?

"Did someone win yet?" oh my god Taki.

"We were hoping you would just pick."

What a Moral dilemma.

* * *

Vote to see who wins! I can't choose yet. I'm leaning towards Neji theveggie. r&r! 


	15. final

Here's the final chapter

* * *

Chapter 15: Hormones, Misters, and Poofing all over the place 

Knock. Knock. Knock. She waited. Waited. And waited some more. Today was a new day and she was on a mission.

'Maybe they're deaf?' she knocked harder than before.

"What are you doing knocking on our door?" some little Hyuuga member said through the open crack of the door.

"I wanna talk to Neji the veggie's dad, is he still sleeping or something?" Taki put her notepad and crayon in her pocket.

"He disappeared a few weeks ago. What you want with Neji-san?" the little girl said.

Taki told her what happened yesterday and the girl didn't understand but still laughed anyway.

"I'm Hinabi!" she shook Taki's hand.

"I'm Taki. Then is whoever in charge around here awake yet?"

"Father is in charge. He has business but you can see him later! Hey let's do some karate!" Hinabi pulled her inside the fortress.

/-/ Song Mode /-/

"Killer tofu!

Fast food feels fuzzy  
Cause it's made from stuff that's skuzzy  
I always thought I was such a nerd, I refused to touch that strange bean curd  
I wouldn't eat it, WOW!  
But it ate you!

Aaheeoo, killer tofu!  
Ooeeoo, killer tofu!

I eat my sugar cereal,  
but it makes my teeth bacterial  
Eayeeoh.  
Eeayee.  
If you're feeling kind of cruddy  
just stick right by your buddy  
and don't eat, t-t-t-t-too much fried food, yeah!

Aeeoo, killer tofu! Ooeeoo, killer tofu!"

Taki clapped, "You're really good Hinabi-chan!"

Hinabi smirked, "I know that. I'm good at carroting!" she threw her the hairbrush slash pretend microphone.

"It's karaoke-ing not 'carroting' or 'karate' that's for fighting. My turn."

"And I shall pick your song," she flipped through radio stations.

They were currently singing to the songs on the radio it seems. Hyuugas are too serious nowadays and didn't let the kids buy such fun toys such as the karaoke machine.

"I know that song turn it back," Taki jumped up on her bed.

"La la la yay

More than ever, I'm gonna push for it! Yon! More than ever, it's gonna be a romantic day! Yay! More than ever, I'm gonna stand ready! Ho!More than ever, I'm gonna be considerate! Doh! Gathering everyone together. Enjoying life to the fullest.

We'll be happier than we've ever been! Smily!

There's a place for you if you want to cry it out. Waratte! Waratte! I want to see you smile. (Smile! Smile!)

If you want to cry, I'll be there for you. Waratte! Waratte! I can't wait to see you again.

La la la la yay! Smily!

More than ever, I feel pretty! Yo. More than ever, it's a lucky day! Yay. More than ever, I feel strong! Ho. More than ever, I believe this! Doh.

It's hard to describe, but that's why it's fun, and I love it. It makes me happier than I've ever been! Smily!

Let's go look again for that lost feeling. Waratte! Waratte! I want to see you smile! Let's try and whistle away those painful feelings. Waratte! Waratte! I can't wait to see you again.

La la la la la I can't wait to see you again, " and ended with two victory signs.

/-/ Singing ends /-/

Hinabi whistled and clapped, "You as great as me. You in second place!" the younger kid exclaimed.

Someone cleared their voice; the girls jumped and looked to the left. It was Hinabi's dad, Hyuuga Hiashi and Neji.

"I thought you said someone wanted to meet with me, Hinabi," Hiashi was not in the mood today to 'sing.'

"Uh yes father!" she stood up and bowed.

----

Hiashi was sipping on some gin and juice, all laid back. Taki sipped on the juice and not the gin. A game table between them.

"My nephew said he likes you and wants you to choose between him and the Aburame boy, is this correct?" he put down a black piece.

Taki nodded, "Just telling you how it is."

His brows raised and he nodded for her to continue.

"And I don't like picking favorites because I like changing my mind," she moved her white piece.

"And you came here to say…?" he crossed his arms and stared at the bored.

"If I pick him. I want your say-so."

"What? To court him?" he moved his piece, she nodded, and he chuckled.

She jumped his pieces, "You know what I mean."

"I don't want you to interfere with his training."

"You're just mad I beat you at checkers," she stood up, "I'm done asking questions now. Gonna go talk to Neji-kun now."

"Wait. Take off that patch," Hiashi finally looked at her.

She showed him her white eye.

"That's not a Hyuugas is it?" he quaked looking at the sinister questioning eye.

"I can't look in every direction," she easily explained.

"You still didn't ask me anything."

"I already did. Ciao Mister Neji's Uncle," she waved at him before leaving the room.

'That girl is a Hatake? She's becoming like her uncle. I should consider her. She may weaken my nephew but then she brings out the best in my daughter. Time for a chat with all the old farts,' he picked up the black pieces he lost.

----

"Neji you're going to answer some questions for me," she grinned devilishly.

Because it was Taki, he didn't know what she would do. He was nervous and gulped down a big glass of anxiety.

"Pick a number."

"One."

"Pick a color."

"Black."

"Pick another number," she then said.

"Five."

She opened the flap, "It says 'You're going to have a lot of girls running after you.' Wow Neji-chan aren't you lucky!"

He sweated, "Aren't you supposed to ask me questions?"

"This is part of your test. Don't interrupt the examiner. Here," she handed him her notepad and crayon, "Draw me a picture."

"Of what?"

"Anything."

He nodded. She popped her head outside his bedroom door.

"Piña- I mean Hinata…Girl! Hey baby I'm talking to you!" she shouted out the door.

"W-What do you want? And what are you doing in Neji-san's r-room?" she said this without any stutter since she was shivering with hatred for Taki for some reason.

"Get me something to eat."

She scoffed, "I'm not a servant."

"Then go and tell a servant to get me something to eat. Some milk and cookies. Hurry up girl I don't got all day," she commanded.

Hinata gave in and called a servant over to do Taki's bidding. Taki closed the door in Hinata's face.

"You done drawing your picture?" he nodded, "Close it so I can't see it and then give it to me."

He did it like a good little boy. She put it in her back pocket and opened his window.

"Now what are you doing?"

She got her leg over the edge and looked down at him, "I'm leaving?"

"From the second floor? Go use the door."

"No, you have to stay here and eat the cookies and milk the servant is going to bring. You don't have to though. Hinata probably spit in the milk or something. You could come with me. But your uncle says you got some trainin' to do and I gotta go to Shino-chan's house for testin' too," she put her finger in the middle of his forehead and pushed him back.

He ran back to the rail and saw her land on all fours. She gave him a victory sign and ran past the other Hyuugas training. Cats always land on their feet.

----

Taki nodded. Her mouth filled with rice balls.

"Didn't know Shino had it in him. The sly bug," the Uncle of Shino rubbed his rugged chin. His five o'clock shadow was already showing and it was only noon.

"Who should I pick Mr. Abu?" some rice stuck to the sides of her mouth. (short for Aburame duh)

"Honestly…I'd choose neither. Choose when you're twelve or thirteen. People change, attitudes change, and you don't know if it's just affection, crushes, or just friendship rivalry. Itachi sounds the best; forget about my nephew."

"So…I don't need to test Shino?"

"Nope, I'll test for him!" Mr. Abu, Shino's uncle stated, pointing at himself.

She did the same test as Neji's. Taki didn't look at the pictures they drew yet.

----

"Boy!" she stretched, "I'm tired!" Taki shouted out into the forest.

"Hatake Taki!"

Taki turned around. It was Itachi, the slipper-taker.

"Oh it's my hated friend," she put her hands behind her head.

"Heard your suitors are waiting for you to choose," he sat down, leaned back on a tree, and peeled a clementine (or orange) perfectly.

She fell in his lap trying to steal his orange, "Why'd you move! You almost killed me with your dinky knife!"

"You didn't say please," he grinned and sat her on his lap.

Now Taki folded her arms, "I won't say please to you."

"You gotta give me something in return if you even want a slice."

"I'll give you a good kick in the nards if you don't give me one."

"Fair enough," he handed her half.

Taki gave a heavenly sigh when she popped one in her mouth. What a joyous occasion. She just loves oranges.

"I might as well join in. I like you too Taki." Itachi, this is as close to as being called a pedophile.

"But I hate you."

"I'm better than those little boys," and he spoofed off.

----

Slap!

"Hey what's this...a ladybug?" She opened her hand.

It was a bug. One of Shino's bugs to be exact. The bug sweated hoping she wouldn't squish him.

"I never seen you around Mr. Buggy-o. I shall call you Big Mac. Because you're big and you were trying to mack on my neck! Weren't you Big Mac?"

Big Mac wasn't really trying to mack on her neck just spy on her. And since Mac wasn't the brightest bug crawling under Shino's skin this should have been the easiest order from Shino. And he got caught! Poor dumb Big Mac.

"Hmm," she looked around. "I pick Shino. I pick Neji. I pick Itachi. I pick nobody," Taki plucked another flower petal.

"Hmph, ah forget it I'll just flip a coin!" she dropped the flowers and ran out of the woods to find a nickel or some other coin.

She collided into someone. Big Mac went flying off somewhere.

"Ouch! Oh, it's a stranger...The sign you're holding says...Come. With me. Oh! and Meet Mr. Oro! If you know Mr. Oro, then that means I can come!" She took the mysterious strangers hand and they vanished.

And that's why you shouldn't go with strangers.

----

Earlier with Kakashi…

"Orochimaru," Kakashi turned around.

"I see you haven't forgotten me," he transformed back to his pale cross dressing self.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by to visit my little green demon."

Kakashi glared at him knowing whom he was talking about now.

'How could I have left my guard down so easily,' he thought.

"I see Taki hasn't told you that I'm Mr. Oro then. It's a pleasant surprise," Mr. Oro chuckled and bowed, "She always will be like that I suppose," he said more to himself than to Kakashi.

Before Kakashi could even make a sign. Orochimaru disappeared. Kakashi poofed to the Hokage to inform him of Mr. Oro's arrival.

----

"Where's Mr. Oro, Mister?" she looked at the hooded figure.

"When he feels like it," he crossed his arms and tried to pretend he was asleep.

"Hey Mister…Mister…Mister are you sleeping?" she poked him, "Mister-" she was slammed on the wall.

"Stop calling me Mister," Mister let go of her neck and sat back in his place inside some random cave.

Taki coughed and stayed quiet, "You're not a good friend of Mr. Oro's."

"Never said I was girl," he pulled his hood down a little lower.

They waited in the cave for about an hour when he appeared.

"Mr. Oro!" she cried on his leg.

"Noh what did you do now? I told you not to hurt the girl," Orochimaru patted her hair.

"She called me Mister," he argued back.

"You won't get the item if you keep acting like that," Oro stared at the flinching Noh.

"Now Taki let's check if your eye has gotten better. Noh you can leave for now."

----

'Tsk, where the heck are they?' Kakashi worried.

He saw a small fireball off into the distance to his left. Hope Kakashi wasn't too late.

"Why… won't you stay down!" decisively she canceled his powers.

"Phoenix you're done. Let's grab the corpse and split."

"We have company guys," a male in a faceless mask said.

The four people excluding the corpse looked to their right.

"Shiori," he whispered his breath labored.

"Want me to get rid of him Phoenix?" another materialized behind him.

"No he would've found out sooner or later," she combed her hair back, "You can't kill quietly when the prey is a firecracker."

The other three laughed and took the corpse and vanished. Shiori sighed and looked at herself, her dress was in tatters.

"Kakashi-"

"Where's Taki?" he said coldly.

Shiori looked at the high moon, "Think he's just about finished with her. Follow me."

----

"This is the last time we'll see each other."

"Forever Mr. Oro?" tears sprouted.

"Unless you come with me and leave everything else behind," he offered.

"But…Uncle," she stared at her slippers.

"Goodbye Taki. Don't forget to check your slippers," he vanished.

"Mr. Oro don't leave," she cried and fainted.

"Taki!"

"Orochimaru's finally finished with her," Shiori whispered.

----

Kakashi wrapped up her wounds and put her to bed. They went back into his living room.

"You're going to tell me everything Shiori," he said.

Shiori sighed, "Knew putting my feelings in this mission wasn't going to help me," massaging the back of her neck.

"Taki's father was an expert in escaping the impossible. But he didn't live his life as a criminal. We don't know who her mother was. He stayed in the Sand village and that's when she appeared. Taki was kidnapped over there when he went off on a mission. We just caught the kidnapper remember with my squad and the corpse. That was him and he was associated with Orochimaru."

"Who are your squad members?"

"Yunhee and her boyfriend. Not their real names of course and the piranha man from the festival remember?"

And for some maddening reason he couldn't remember their faces!

"I see you're mad that you can't remember them now, correct? Means their disguises held up well," Shiori said to herself.

"Back to Orochimaru," he mentioned.

"She was kidnapped so her father could give Noh, the kidnapper, a forbidden scroll he hid away somewhere. Orochimaru found Noh and Taki. He took her for himself; I believe he found some new project to do with her including a blind woman. This blind woman wanted to see so badly Orochimaru found her and switched one eye of Taki's for hers.

Either he did something else to the blind eye in Taki or her body did something to it cause Taki can see with both eyes. The blind woman was able to see in one eye but then later died of sabotaging a governor in another country."

"And Noh came back to see if she had the forbidden scroll correct?"

Shiori nodded, "He was the Akuma in her closet. We let her know we were watching her."

"Her father became a comrade of Orochimaru's since he can't get her eye back. Mr. Oro taught her some jutsus in the village of sound where they stayed the most. Taki obtained some new abilities when she received her new eye. The blind woman wasn't that useless. Mr. Oro helped her develop it and he called it the Piercing Eye. I don't think she ever tried her move outside her bedroom yet. One of them that I know is she can see how strong her opponent is. That's why she usually wears her eye patch. People with low chakras or basically people who aren't ninjas are the color white. She says it hurts to look at them with her other eye."

"You mean she practices in her room?" he didn't hear or notice a thing.

"Remember, she lived in the village of sound. When she lived there, she was taught to not make a sound. Either that or be the loudest one."

"And you're the Lady I was going to pounce on," he pointed at her.

Her mouth lifted up but her eyes weren't happy, "And the mission still isn't finished," she muttered.

"Shiori?"

"Sorry Kakashi but I'm taking her with me. Captain says it's too dangerous in Konoha to let her stay here."

"Like every other place isn't?" he said sarcastically.

"Please don't be like this Kakashi. His reason was that too many people are here. Can't have this situation to occur again what with the Hyuuga, Aburame, and Uchiha's family watching her," he interrupted, "Sounds more safer to me."

"But it isn't a wise move to play. Both of our Kage's agreed with his reason. I suggest you should too."

"You're telling me to just forget about Taki?" 'and you?' he thought.

"Kakashi I didn't mean that. She'll come back when I think she should come back. Captain's orders."

"And how long will that take?" his heart was breaking.

"When things calm down in Konoha. On which I figure it's not going to be for some factors," she stood up.

"What are they?"

"I noticed a few that might be a major factor. I believe that Taki's would-be suitors fathers would agree to this too. That's all I can say for now."

"Sounds like she may never come back."

"Quit acting like achild Hatake and act like her parent. You know that I'm right."

"Shiori."

"Yeah?"

"You better come back with her as well."

Her eyebrows rose and she smiled, "I'll put your parenting skills to good use. Looking forward to coming back to my bakery," she grinned.

---- (Watch out! Major OOCness! NOo!)

Ahh what a rainy day in Konoha for travelers to come by. It was a lovely day for Taki because she finally comes home after twelve years. She is officially sixteen years old. She carried just a bag over her shoulder and held a red umbrella low to hide her face.

"Just like the day we met Yura yura…reaching just to give you a gentle kiss on your cheek…Falling, falling, I can't wait to meet you… Hmm, 'just too tall?' Oh, every time the petals fall, my heart skips a beat," she nodded, "Yep, that's how the song goes," she smiled to herself and passed Sakura.

There was a crowd of teenage girls crowding around a cafe window. Now whose the hotguythat a crowd of girls will be hanging around _outside_ the cafe? Taki was going to find out.

Taki went inside and closed her umbrella wetting some of the girls.

She took a look around the small cafe. Not much to see. Old geezers, depressed nonconformists or now basically called gothic people hanging around in the dark corners of the cafe and sitting right in front of the windows were the girls objects of desires.

She walked right up to their table and scooted right next to one of them, "Hi I don't think we met but those girls seem to have no lives don't they?" she started.

The three other guys just stared at her.

"And you are?" the one with the dark hair said. They all had dark hair XD.

"Taki. Sasuke-chan you look different did you put on lotion or something?" a waiter came up to their table to shine some of his charms on Taki, "I'll just take some juice thanks," and dismissed the guy.

"Taki who?" Sasuke glared at her.

Taki put her arm around his shoulders. Some of the fangirls fainted.

"I guess with one person missing we can call this the All-Male Table. Right guys?" she smiled at them.

Their guys slackened and dropped.

"Taki!" Neji really looked at her, "Open your eyes more."

She had her eyes lowered the whole time. Taki finally beamed her eyes at him. And the guys were dazzled.

"You...changed." Shino simple said.

"I guess I did! You changed too! No more high collars and big jackets for you. All of you look good. Like young hot models," she received her juice.

The guys didn't say anything. But she was right. Everything changed about them except their personalities. Shino still wore his cool lookin' shades and was the smart intellectual type that all the nerdy girls dreamed about. Neji covered the mark on his forehead, kept the long hair, and was the sophisticated type that older women loved. And Sasuke was still Sasuke the bad boy lonewolf type all mothers told you about but still told you to chase after him.

"Sucks being famous though," Sasuke sipped his drink, "I'm leaving."

"Bye Sasuke! I'll kick your butt next time," she waved.

He stopped opening the door and came back, "You better be prepared to get whipped."

"Okay, I'll get the Cool Whip and you can bring the strawberries," Taki winked and puckered her lips at him.

The fangirls were watching this whole scene in disgust and agony when Sasuke blushed and poofed outta there. Two-thirds of group ran of to find him.

"So, you're over me right? Or were you still waiting for my decision and then gave up?" She looked up at them.

Shino drummed his fingers, "I couldn't wait. I'm married so that leaves me out."

He stood up to leave. The fangirls now knew they lost their chance with the hot smexy Hyuuga Neji and decided to go back to theoriginal plan and go after Sasuke.

"You're married too huh Neji? It's to be expected clans do tend to marry off-"

"No I didn't marry Hinata."

Taki's eyes widened and put her hands up, "Woah, a little too much and incest you know."

Neji smirked and took her hand.

----

Woah, Neji on the hormone rampage! They were already making out after twenty minutes of the 'how are you's behind the cafe shop.

"Hmm, what shampoo do you use?" Neji felt her now straight green hair.

"Well your drawing did say 'I love peppermint shampoo' with bubbles in your doodle. It was cute so I found a bottle and now know why your hair is soft. You're just like a woman Neji!" she laughed.

He captured her kips again. What a horn dog already wanting some action on the first day.

* * *

The songs were "Killer Tofu" by The Beets from Doug Funnie and "Smily" by Otsuka Ai; I played her song while I was typing this out, see profile for her vid.

Neji's doodle is in profile.

Thanks for reading. or then again maybe their should be a part 2. with love triangle feat. taki/neji/and tenten. oooOOoh that would be funny.


End file.
